


【带卡】恐怖房间

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 【带卡】恐怖房间 [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 现pa正剧向。将军土×文官卡Crossover: 切尔诺贝利  没看过原作不影响观看。中后期 D/S 设定预警。Power & Sex. 不喜勿入。





	1. 暗室

  


铁青色的会议室，条桌两侧十几位官员已干等了快一个小时。咳嗽声不时响起。有人抬手看表，有人臀部在真皮座椅上不停磨蹭。但没人企图询问，也没有人胆敢离开房间。

士兵护在房门两边，背手直立。卫兵最多不过二十岁，面孔上看，还是个稚气未脱的青年。宇智波带土从兜里磕出根烟来叼到嘴上。霎时间十几双眼睛全都聚了过来——打火机开合的脆响是几十分钟里唯一一个新鲜的声音。

长气吁出，烟雾缭绕。房间里纸页翻飞，大家纷纷低下头去，摆弄眼前已被翻烂的文件。直到白雾几近散去，会议室里才第一次有人打破沉默。

  


“宇智波将军。您介意把烟熄了么？我呼吸系统不大好。”

这声音听起来有些陌生。带土用余光向上瞄着——西装端正，清瘦身材，眉眼清淡。典型文官长相。

桌上开始有人交头接耳，眼神遮掩着瞟向文官的方向。半晌过后，带土不屑地哼笑一声，无名指掸了掸烟灰，重新将烟头叼回嘴上。

“将军——”

“你是哪个部门的。”带土抖落着纸张。

“木叶中央研究院，核机电组。”

“哈！”带土尖声笑道，“——水门的走狗。”

桌上登时一片唏嘘。将军双腿交叠，眼皮都没抬起一下。

文官亦枉顾他人打量，不卑不亢地对了回去，“将军，我是来帮忙的。”

“帮忙？”带土将文件移到一边，“我问你，神树是国防核心项目对否？”

“对的。”

“设立至今已有十余年对否？”

“不错。”

“既然帮忙都讲究个你来我往…… 那告诉我，教授。五国第三次大战的时候，你们研发的毁灭性武器呢？现在出乱子知道来要人要钱——当年我们只有土炮步枪，堆人墙枉死沙场的时候，您和波风上将人又在哪里呢？”

“火之国三千万条牺牲的人命，一千万将士，两千万无辜的百姓，找谁来赔呢？”

宇智波带土语气平静，脸上甚至还带点不算恶意的微笑。银发男人缄口不言。似乎只是呆坐原处供人观赏取笑。但在两人目光短暂交错间，带土却发现对方眉宇间并无一丝赧色。相反，他像是一寸寸地审视着他面目上的伤疤，眼里只有无尽的悲悯。

宇智波带土皱了眉头，被这样同情的眼神盯视着，他感觉受到了冒犯。

  


带土刚要开口，铁门便开闸了。闲言碎语戛然而止。两排官员应声起立，挺背直腰。士兵护卫两侧，志村团藏将人缓缓推至主位。瘫坐的老者随轮椅行进身体摇摇晃晃，皮肤如枯叶般裹在骨头上，像是个随时要散架的人。

  


“参见大统领。”

“——参见大统领！”

  


众人齐声高喝，下巴上扬，目不斜视。大统领耷拉着脑袋，嘴唇开翕着，嗓子里言语模糊不清。没人敢贸然下座。直到立于后方的暗部首领发话后，大家才审慎地重新落回到位置上。

一时间纸页翻飞。

卡卡西瞥到宇智波跟前的痰盂里，灭着一根才抽了一口的残烟。

  


24小时前，位于火之国边境的大筒木核机电站发生了火灾。

正如在座官员所熟知的，“核技术”源于木叶南贺神社中古老的“神树遗迹”。上世纪末的研究发现了神树种子，即所谓的“核”，蕴含着巨大的能源潜力。经十数年的开发，如今这项技术已达到成熟的商用标准，每天通过近二十余所核电站，为火之国无数家庭和工厂输送取之不尽的廉价动力。而由此引发的电力革命，也成为第三次五国战争后木叶迅速崛起的一大引擎。

但这项技术也并非完美无缺。作为来源不明的上古神物，死“核”被激活时的衍生波，会对人体造成致命伤害。

  


“……目前火势已初步稳定下来。至于核泄露，我被告知现场测量数据不超过3.6伦琴。”能源署长秋道报告，“目前西北片区已紧急抽调大量消防警力。由研究院支持，一只专业的化学公害处理小队亦已到达现场。整体事态还是十分可控的。”

“他国反应呢？”

“毫不知情。”山中说道，“至少我并未获知任何对我方不利的情报。”

“很好。”团藏沉吟道，“看来以诸君之恪尽职守，木叶大可高枕无忧了。”

众人暗自松了口气，将笔噼里啪啦地掷到桌上。会议室松弛下来，大家整了整衣领，等待最后一句散会的口谕。目光寄居在房间最深处，众望所至的老者仍呆钝地看向桌角——这位把从十九到九十岁，总共七十年峥嵘意气毫无保留献给了国家的老者，此时暮年将至，只剩了具疲惫的骨架。

猿飞日斩徒然张开嘴，岁月磨损了他的喉咙和舌头，连段像样的字句也吐不出来。在为首领留了足够的颜面和等待时间后，团藏终于将目光收回，

“如果没什么事的话，就散……”

  


“——不行！”一人蓦然开口，“我们还不能散会……”

全桌人刚要直起身来，此刻除仍耷拉着头颅的大统领外，其余人目光全汇聚在声音的源头上。

“请问您……”

“我认为这份报告……秋道署长的报告，是有问题的。”

会议室鸦雀无声。旗木卡卡西喉咙发涩。在他面前的是帝国十九名最为显赫的官员，三十八只眼睛紧紧耙抓在他身上，令人毛骨悚然。

“不好意思，不晓得我是不是听错了。您是在质疑能源署长吗？”

“我没有冒犯的意思，”旗木卡卡西鼓足勇气，“我通篇阅读了现场记录，里面很多细节非常耐人寻味……”

“要是你有疑虑，可以会后……”

“我怀疑事情远非这么简单，”他打断道，“3.6伦琴不可能造成这么严重的现象。核事故分秒必争。事不宜迟，恳请组织立即详查。”

“别散布恐慌，先生，我认为我们已经调查得足够详细了。”

“可如果现场记录是真的——火灾上方的衍射光，消防人员的呕吐、红斑，现场的黑色遗留物……这根本不可能只是一场核泄漏——而是反应堆爆炸！”

卡卡西从桌上窜起来，掌根几乎把纸张碾碎，

“上百万人会因此丧命的！！”

  


对方不再接话。十几名官员面面相觑。

秋道丁座的脸色被吓得惨白。

  


旁边传来一阵纸页翻腾的脆响——在死寂一般的会议里，这样的声音显得格外扎耳。

宇智波带土是唯一一个沉坐在椅子上尚未起身的人。

“旗木……”他翻着与会名单，“卡卡西处长……”

“**教授。**”他纠正道，“如果您不介意的话。”

“……教授。”带土将目光转回，“碰巧，被派去收拾烂摊的领队与我有些旧交，今早我特地打听了一下。”

“——据我所知，反应堆内设有保险装置。种子一旦升温膨胀会自动碰到绝缘棒，只会解体，不可能爆炸。”

“我说的对吗？”

卡卡西回过头，两人视线再度相遇。

“或许内部发生了一些我们不知道的反应。”

“我被告知理论上这是不可能的事情。”

“可救灾现场发现了石墨。**除反应堆外，电站没有任何一个地方含有石墨**。”

“测量仪的指数只有3.6伦琴……”

“碰巧，这也是低精度测量仪的最大限值。”

“难道我国最先进的大筒木研究所，会仅仅只有一个低精度测量仪吗？”

“正因为高精度器械距离反应堆很近，一旦爆炸会全部摧毁。他们才只能使用低精度测量仪。”

“旗木教授，您似乎很喜欢用常理之外的思路对事情加以解读。”带土一笑，“所有科学家都像您这样思维跳跃吗？”

“常理之外？您对 ‘常理’ 的界定真是让我大开眼界。”卡卡西讥诮道，“或许将军少用点肌肉多读几年书，就能跟得上我 '思维跳跃' 的步伐了。”

“——旗木卡卡西，注意你的言辞！！”

带土拉住旁边叫骂的同僚，脸上并无一点愠色，“那既然您读书多，还请您对我这个吊车尾的不吝赐教……”

“——既然每个研究所都设有绝缘棒，那反应堆为什么会爆炸呢？”

“……”

卡卡西双唇紧闭，

“科学是一个动态发展的进程，并不是所有现象都能用现有理论来回答的。”

带土把后背靠到椅子上，冷笑在嘴边轻轻滑动，不再说话了。

卡卡西对他的嘲讽不予理会，直接转身面向最高领导，“无论如何，鉴于我是在座核物理领域的唯一的专业人士，我以科学界的名义，向各位领导申请立即重启调查！”

带土淡淡开口，“我觉得没有这个必要。”

“必须马上撤离居民！核辐射会造成新生儿先天性畸形、甲状腺癌症、肾脏心脏衰竭……甚至等种子随风扩散，污染液下沉至地下水，整个火之国的农业和饮水系统就全完了！”

“不要危言耸听。我不管你靠什么手段讨了水门的欢心才爬上这个位置的……但像你这种基础理论都不扎实的所谓 ‘优等生’ ，根本没资格代表科学界做出断言。”

“我不知道您和院长在他生前有什么过节，但现在不是窝里耍横的时候。哪怕您不在乎我，不在乎波风上将，也请想想百姓，想想您救下的已解甲归田的老兵，想想那一千万名烈士尚存于世的妻子儿女！”

“宇智波将军，你可以不信任我。”他直视着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“但哪怕另寻他人，我也恳求您务必要咨询下学界意见！我相信把这份报告递给任何一位核物理学家，他都会和我作出一样的判断。”

“——只要他还存有一点良心！”

“……”

“我坚持我的看法。”卡卡西毫不犹豫地将会牌摘下，扣在桌上，“如果重启调查后结果确实证明无事发生，我愿意主动辞职，削除党籍，并接受一切可能的处罚！”

“——你这是在威胁大统领吗？”带土冷言，环顾四周森然而立的同事，“我想不需要我提醒你这种行为的幼稚。因为你所在的木叶，最不怕的就是威胁。”

  


“那是你们政客的事情。”

卡卡西目不斜视，昂然而立，

“可我是一名科学家。”

  


“——**我只在乎真相**。”

  
  


全体默然。或许因为震撼，又或许只是因为词穷，所有嘲笑刹那间止息了。

带土嘴角的轻蔑渐渐收敛。在刚刚共处一室的一个多小时里，他第一次仰首，正眼打量着眼前莽撞的年轻人。

  


所有目光都转向团藏。这位十数年来伴随统领的左右手思考了许久，此刻微张开松散眼皮，

“既然旗木教授如此英勇无畏，”他重新阖上眼，“就劳烦您亲自走一趟，去探查现场的真实情况咯。”

卡卡西瞳孔一颤，“长官，我……”

“还有，宇智波将军。”团藏指挥道，“你也跟着一起去。”

带土怔了半晌，“您说什么？”

“你既然对旗木教授如此不信任，不如两人结对同去，也好眼见为实。”

“可是……”

“不然呢？”团藏眼里寒光凛凛，“难道区区一位研究所的文官，使得动你手下那群悍将吗？”

带土沉默片刻，牙齿紧咬，太阳穴上青筋有一瞬间暴起，又很快消了下去。

“得令。”带土不大自然地应道。

  


团藏继而俯首——

“那，大统领。您看这样合适吗？”

  


猿飞微微动了下脖子。这位一生三度奔赴沙场，带领人民跨过劫掠与饥荒，一步步将木叶推向五国新时代顶峰的领袖，如今已经老得眼睛都睁不开了。

卡卡西甚至怀疑他是否能听清他们在说什么。

所有人都静默地等待着。衰疲的喘息在房间里流动、放大。紧接着，几乎是凭借一种胸口间残留的本能意志，这位老英雄支撑着那趋于死灭的躯体，把手颤巍巍地定举到额头上，

“为了木叶……”

  


全体人员同时起立，捶胸高呼：

“——为了木叶！！”

  
  
  


议会厅里人员鱼贯而出。旗木卡卡西立在门口。阳光强劲地劈射下来。

他要等的人直到半小时后才姗姗来迟。宇智波带土看向门口逆光遥望远方的身影，迟疑片刻，还是走了过去。他展开火机，俯身将火焰喂到香烟里去。烟粒在空气中晕散开来。这回卡卡西没再抱怨。只是望着眼前空无一人的阅兵场，开口发问，

“什么时候走。”

带土不急不缓地将烟吁出，“马上。”

“马上？”

“您有家人吗？”

“没有。”

“那不就得了。”带土眯觑着眼，“大老爷们儿，来去无牵无挂的，还掂记什么呢。”

卡卡西没应。只是双手搭着小棚子，稍稍挡着眼上刺人的阳光。

带土看着他脸上几近惨白的脸色，不由得开口打趣，

“怎么，现在就怕了？这还没到战场呢。”

“话别说的太早，将军。”卡卡西掀动嘴角，“无知者才会无畏。”

带土不以为然，“恕我冒昧，咱们两个中无知的还不一定是哪一个呢。”

卡卡西转头，“是吗？”

“教授，您见过战场吗？”

卡卡西一笑，“想拿您的军龄来压我吗？”

“我不该吗？”带土答道。

“将军，这可不是您所见过的那类战争。”

“相反，我觉得这回和我之前经历过的任何一场战争没有任何不同。”

“所以说嘛，”他自嘲地耸了耸肩，“正因为上面的人都和您一样愚蠢，我们两个才需要到这里来啊。”

带土被逗笑了。无名指一弹，甩下几粒烟灰。

“你知道吗，”将军释然般轻快地说道，“我好久没见过像你这样狂妄自大的人了。”

“您是指不对您曲意奉承的人吗？”卡卡西讥讽道，“看来军队对文化水平的宽容度很高啊。”

“别这么刻薄，教授。”带土回头看着对方，“我没有恶意。”

“那您想表达什么？”

  


“我喜欢你。”

  


狂风吹过。直升机桨叶拍打着空气，越过议会大厦朝阅兵场停去。

乱流打散了指缝间的白烟。卡卡西眼睛有一瞬的失焦。他望着带土面带笑意，顶着飞沙走石气流眺望远方，将雪茄重新咬回嘴角，自己久久不能回神。

  


“……您说什么？”

“我说，我很欣赏你。”

带土转身，重重地拍着他的肩胛。迈下台阶，迎风向直升机走去。

  


“所以，别让我失望。”

  
  
  


-

  


“将军……”

“不必寒暄。”带土打断道，“我只想知道，现场实际情况到底如何。”

“……火势仍未熄灭。应该说，经过二十多小时的抢救，没有一点减小的势头……”

“为什么？！您之前跟我说，研究所确认爆炸是外部器械所致……”

“具体我也不清楚。但我怀疑着火的东西不是普通器械——起码，用水和二氧化碳是无法浇灭的。”

“……”

“以及我想请求调动其他地区的支持，仅凭西北片区的支援肯定有些不够了……”对方欲言又止，“您知道……”

“好的，我尽量联系。”带土没让他说完。

“还有一件事，虽说我可能并不该问……”

“……您说。”

“木叶……大统领知道这里发生的事了没有？”对方声调突然急促，“我手下士兵不知道为什么，一个接一个地送去医院，我从未见过如此奇怪的伤势……”

“木叶已经在着手处理了。”

“我总感觉哪里不对…… 部队已经换掉七成的人了，再这样下去，**整个宇智波**！……”

“我知道，这种事不用你来提醒！！”

  


宇智波带土怒不可遏，啸叫震动了整个走廊。接线员被吓坏了，圆珠笔滚落到地上。

  


“我知道……对不起，”带土捏着山根，“我刚才……”

“不，将军。”电话对面长叹道，“是我失言了……”

“我过两天……不。今天，今天我就会过去一趟。在那之前，你们务必想办法撑住……”

“中央……”对方尝试着探问，“中央，要您亲自过来吗？”

电话里出现半晌空档，两人都没再说话。

“……我明白了。”对方解事地开口，“谢谢您，将军。”

带土抿着嘴。

“你们在那边……多注意安全。”

“……富岳叔叔。”

“嗯，”对方柔声笑道，“您也是。”

  


-

  
  
  


高空寒风凛冽。跨越群山大河的层层阻隔，横穿大陆，窗外举目间尽是眺望不尽的荒野。

这里是文明世界的边缘。再往前去，便只有围绕大筒木零星的小镇村庄。

  


听到飞行员行将到达的报告，宇智波带土将手置于窗户玻璃上，开口问道，

“教授，能否给我解释下核反应的运作原理？”

卡卡西回过头，注视着他曾在战场上被晒得黝黑的肌肤。烈日把他面孔上坑坑洼洼的伤疤雕刻得异常明显。

“比如，报告上所说的3.6伦琴，是个什么概念？”

带土将目光转回窗内。卡卡西注视着将军，片刻后从西服掏出了一只圆珠笔。

“您做过胸透吗？”

“……”

“体检时，人体会接受大概十几秒钟的辐射。通常，医生会拒绝短期为患者多次体检，对免疫低下或细胞分裂活跃的儿童，辐射会造成机体细胞受损产生癌症病灶……”

“所以，这和伦琴有什么关系？”他不想听这些卖弄。

“**3.6伦琴，相当于400倍胸透的辐射量**。”卡卡西解释道，“而且没有时间限制。这样的辐射会一直飘散在大地上。在你吃饭、谈话、睡觉的时候一刻不停地照射着。直到你死去后一百多年，才会消失。”

带土眯眼，“那既然这么严重，为什么研究所上交的报告里说，火灾是真实可控的？”

“将军，事情不能这么想。”

卡卡西莞尔，

“研究所所长在体制内，是有级别的呀。”

  
  


机舱内，空气惨淡凝重。飞机逐渐下降，从座位上可以俯视到研究所外围。救护车接踵而至。消防员呕吐着摔倒，脸部烧烂的士兵呻吟着躺在担架上，首尾相接，在马路上绵延连成一排。

没有人身着防护服。

“我们到了。”

但不需飞行员的提醒，两位也知道位置将近了——只消把目光一抬，便能看到楼顶重重的黑色烟嶂。火焰撕裂了钢筋，向天空翻涌咆哮着。石块不时喷薄而下。已经不需多余的验证了。黑色光滑的碎块，即使军队出身的带土也能认得——

这是**石墨**。

  


“他们都做了什么……”

卡卡西呆在座位上，望着炸开的反应堆上不息的火焰。带土看着教授似是已失去了知觉，转而大声对飞行员下令：

“往前飞！去探查现场的具体状况。”

“等等……你要干什么？”卡卡西反应过来，“不行！”

“飞到建筑上空去。”将军没有理他。

“你晓不晓得什么叫核反应堆？”卡卡西拉住对方，“如果距离太近我们不出一周就会没命，会死人的！”

“我不在乎。”带土向驾驶舱大吼，“前进。”

“损伤完全可以通过科学推导得来……你这是让我们毫无价值的送命！”

“放屁！”带土破口大骂，“我是个军人，是不是白送命不需要你来教——看看你们的 ‘科学’ 捅出了多大的篓子！战场上想减少伤亡，可不是靠什么狗屁算式，我只相信自己的眼睛！”

“将军！”

“前进！”

“宇智波带土！”

“——放肆，你好大的胆子！！”

细长的指节暴出青筋，卡卡西欺身上前，死死压住对方椅座。两人顽固地对视着，谁也不肯低头。

“放手。”

卡卡西沉吟半晌，面色愀然，

“我只是想要保护你。”

“**而我有一支军队要保护。**”

宇智波带土拉开了保险丝——枪管抵在教授额头前一寸处，扳机已经扣下一半。

“放手。”他无情地开口。

可旗木卡卡西不为所动。

这位清瘦的文官握住了枪管，直接拽到了自己的眉心上，

“我不在乎什么军队，”他坚定地望着他的眼睛，“现在，在这架飞机上，**我只在乎你。**”

他轻而易举地卸掉了将军手上的武装。

“黑烟外光晕是空气离子化的结果，”卡卡西松开他的椅座，“对损失状况我已经有所预估。您没有必要做这种愚蠢的牺牲。”

带土看着自己被卸掉的枪管，转而紧睨着眼前的科学家，“我凭什么相信你的判断？”

“我没有叫您相信我的判断，”他说道，“——您只需要相信自己的直觉。”

卡卡西将胸口的衣领整好。

“或许您批评我自大并没有错，但请相信这种狂妄并非毫无理由——不管之前遇到的科研人士让您产生了多大的偏见，我和他们都有所不同。专业方面，您尽可依赖于我。”

他将枪支交还于将军手上，

“**我不会让您失望的。**”

  
  
  


飞机落地。门打开时，烟尘和呕吐的酸腐味扑面而来。宇智波带土全然不顾螺旋桨还在转动，直接跳下飞机。迎接两位中央人士的是大筒木研究所全体高层。而旗木卡卡西也的确证明了自己的实力。仅仅五分钟的对话，脆弱的谎言便被拆解得一点不剩——又是一桩并不罕见的管理丑闻。

但似乎一切都为时已晚。绿衣士兵拖走了那位原本要高升去木叶的所长。所有人都在原地等待随直升机一起降落测量仪——这是整个火之国精度阈值最高的机械，原本存于木叶中央研究院。

宇智波带土在现场踱了两转。卡卡西静默地立在原地眺望远方，脸上防护口罩戴得严严实实。整整半个小时，灾前指挥部无人开口。直到地平线上出现一个黑点，巨大的钢车从浓烟中缓缓走来。带土等不及，直接快步迎了上去。队伍稀稀拉拉跟着将军与检测部队汇合。

“怎么样？”

带土语气急切。然而领队显得比将军沉着很多，摘下帽子的动作不紧不慢，露出一张惨然发灰的脸。

“结果出来了吗？”带土再一次发问。

“指数不是 3.6 伦琴。”

富岳将帽子塞在腋下，

  


“是 **1600** 伦琴。”

  
  
  


四月，江河冰雪消融，湿气从土壤中渗出。这是播种的季节。不远处的村庄里田野交斜。放养的牲畜散落着，宛如白色星辰掉落大地。

然而灾难正悄悄在麦田里生根发芽。火焰嚣张地生长，被熏黑的高墙吐着火焰，宛如一具高企的木棺。

  


“我们该怎么办？”

“你不明白，这已经不是人为可以收拾的灾难了……”卡卡西呆立在原地，“**我们已经身处地狱了**。”

“老天爷！告诉我怎么扑灭大火，”带土疯狂地叫骂，“不然我现在就让旁边两个大兵把你丢到地狱里去！”

“硼。把硼和沙子混合，用直升机撒到反应堆上，或许……”

“多少硼，多少沙子？”

“我不知道，5000吨？或许更多，空中投掷大多数会迷失目标……”

“好了，你可以闭嘴了。”他拽着他的胳膊，“现在过去，那边有个小破屋，看到了没？让你的算式排上用场。今晚10点，我要看到准确的数据！”

卡卡西回头看向带土的背影，“你要去哪儿？”

“——去他妈给你搞5000吨的硼！”

  


指挥部铁门被摔上。乌云遮天蔽日。旁边马路上，满堆着担架的救护车一辆接一辆地驶过，士兵们顶着被煎沸的皮肤哭嚎呻吟着，哀鸿遍野。有人在胸前划着十字祈祷。而富岳只是从防护服中褪下，单纯遥望着远方滔天的火舌。指挥部中传来一阵野兽般的狂嗥。宇智波带土掰断了话筒，将电话碎片重重地摔在铁门上。卡卡西把口罩摘了下来，橡皮筋搭在脆弱的指尖上，木然凝视着天空。

  


“**我们都要死了。**”

  
  
  


**tbc**

  



	2. 英雄

  


宇智波带土站在玻璃墙外，点燃一根烟。

医院味道刺鼻。血汗、烟尘、药水、屎尿，混杂着急乱的担架滚轮和永不消歇的哭嚎，在灰绿色的走廊四处游动。

护士将毛巾绞好，折角，轻轻往伤口拭去。领队发出一声惊人的惨叫，线头崩裂，扯开嘴角一道刚缝上的巨大血口。医生把人压住，宇智波富岳在七八条胳膊下挣扎着，把旁边的水盆一手打翻。

吗啡打进静脉，手臂逐渐松懈，垂挂在病床边缘。指尖抽动，病人空芜地视向天花板。

如今领队身体半边肌肉已萎缩大半，呈现出白垩般的死灰。从窗外角度能看到他暴露在空气中光裸的双腿。一边紧致饱满如石块，另一边瘦小、干瘪、发皱。

两者对比，显出一种怪异的不平衡感。

  


“您在战场上见过这种场景吗？”

宇智波带土眯觑着眼。烟雾从口中吐出，将空气污染得更加浑浊。

“不，”他将烟头摁在台阶上。

“——我见过更差的。”

旗木卡卡西回过头，望着对方转身离去的背影。

“将士战死沙场，好歹算是保家卫国。但这些来不及穿防护服人呢？”教授说道，“他们牺牲得毫无意义。”

“你错了。”

医院铁门大敞，新一批担架涌入，黑血擦到将军的羊呢裤脚上。

“无意义的不仅是这次牺牲。”将军说道，“——战争也是。”

  
  
  


爆炸发生一个月后，大筒木村落外，研究所以南60公里。三人高的运输车，液罐抬起倾斜向下，遮蔽住荒野无垠的日光。

石灰水流出，伸进挖好的四方形泥地，迟缓地覆盖住每一具苍白的尸体。

这是大筒木事件的第三个尸坑，旁边还有两个尚待掩埋。周边没有刻石。牺牲过于惨烈，且速度过快。文员急着处理物料调度焦头烂额。每个烈士只来得及分到名单上几道墨字笔画。除此之外，就是这具防辐射的石墙。混凝土漫过尸体眼皮，然后归于平静，变得坚硬——这是他们唯一的墓碑。

  


——也是宇智波的墓碑。

  


以南贺川为界，从首府木叶郊外10公里直到火之国北端边境线，都是宇智波的管辖范围。这是从祖宗一代立下的规矩。而大筒木研究所立于西北角，事发处理原本责无旁贷。

但核爆不比小打小闹。虽无战火硝烟，但起先几天医院几乎每小时都有人命消亡。停尸房如屠宰铺拥挤不下。宇智波带土连往木叶发了十多封急电，可催来的只有一车车泥土枪炮。团藏托词周旋多有不便，迟迟不肯派兵。三十天来，除每次运输部队几个瘦柴般茫然无措的新丁，并无一人。将军星夜赶回木叶，于凌晨三点夜闯长官府邸，质问统领代理兵在何处。长官回答，仍在调度。宇智波问，还需多少时日。团藏对答，还在周旋，多方迁延掣肘，不知时日。带土语气激烈，质问为何物料运送如此之快；添加的士兵没有，卡车上的武器所谓何意？团藏笑言，除反应堆填坑外还要撤离群众。叫人背井离乡恐怕怨言四起，民多兵寡，总要有东西交到将士手里让大家压压脾气。将军出离愤怒，几乎徒手劈碎了眼前的红木条桌。志村团藏眼皮眨都没眨一下，后方十几条枪管对准了宇智波带土的后脑勺。他缓缓开言，说鄙人深知前线多有不便，难为将军费心操劳。鉴于火之国不会有需要全国出兵填补的事故，人员方面或许无能为力。但所需材料，尽管开口。木叶将永远是宇智波坚实的后盾。这是参谋团的集体决策，还望将军能心怀大局，多加理解。

宇智波将军拒绝了长官设下的接风宴，于次日中午，重返大筒木前线。随飞机而至的，还有几封任命书。宇智波带土为行动总指挥，官升一级，拜为大将；加封宇智波富岳为少将；另因事态特殊技术需要，原木叶中央研究院核机电组副组长旗木卡卡西暂领上尉军衔，任部队参谋及总指挥副官，随军行动。

  


任命没有仪式。大火通天一刻不停，每两小时发出的辐射量相当于一枚核弹。现场24小时施工，众人夙兴夜寐，分秒必争。唯一稍显正式的纪念，便是这场郊外的葬礼。

诸事已于前夜凌晨三点安排妥当，今早无事。时间已届五月，北国夏日天亮得早，不到四点，东方地平线已升出一道朦胧的金线。宇智波带土躺在榻上许久无法入眠，查看日程后，驱车前往南边的荒野。

——这不是烈士的第一次掩埋，当然也不会是最后一次。将军呆望着倾倒灰水的泥车。清晨凉风从南方生起，略过低矮宽阔的灌木丛，夹杂着碎草打在皮肤上。旗木卡卡西立于人后，看见带土掌心将少将肩章越握越紧。那枚肩章的主人——曾经的特种警卫队头领，正躺在被灌注水泥的坟墓里。早在带土踏上前往木叶的直升机时，宇智波富岳的白化细胞就已侵蚀到全身的三分之二。他没能撑到少将任命，在家人目光注视下离开人世。当晚宇智波将军在木叶大闹统领府，陪伴其家属守床的，是当时还是随军研究员的旗木卡卡西。病人已入膏肓，身体散发辐射不得近身，只能一人躺在隔离病房苟延残喘。白化已侵入大脑，半立起的床垫上，富岳全身萎缩，身体如槁木死灰，不停留着血脓，只剩一双眼睛还能将将转动些许。夫妻两个隔着一道玻璃窗对视着。美琴双手放在窗口，泪如雨下。她请求教授将她放进隔离病房，旗木卡卡西看着对方哭剜掉的眼睛，无法开口拒绝。美琴果断地拉开了隔离室的门锁。卡卡西没有阻止。他看着那位妻子无畏地拉开帘子走向丈夫，摘下自己的防护面罩，在他含泪的眼睛上落下一吻，伸手拉住了她的两个孩子。

  


旗木卡卡西手握宇智波的族徽，将其扣在长官胸口上。这注定是宇智波带土一生中最辉煌的时刻——号令全族，官阶一人之下万人之上。然而荒野无人庆祝欢呼，他站在这片已被遗弃的孤地之上，举目之间，尽是将士与家人坟冢。

——一将功成万骨枯。

带土上前，将少将军章置于凝土之上。脚尖分开，长筒马靴鞋跟啪嗒一声并到一起，照无人碑塚行礼如仪。

  


清晨凉风潇飒。车轮停在指挥室门口。黎明的紫雾里，全是卡车咣啷咣啷的震动声。

宇智波带土转身下车，猩红袍卷着尘沙在空气中拍了两下，又在副官眼前滑落。时间尚早，连日无休工作疲惫，其他辅佐仍在房中沉睡。跟随他去郊外往返的，除司机与旗木教授外，并无他人。

“掩埋的最后的准备工作安排的如何了。”将军向身前指挥室走去，“反应堆周边的清理工作，不是还差最后一层？”

“是的，”副官答道，“昨天木叶送到的远程机器已经空投实操了。”

“效果怎么样？”

“不行。辐射还是太大，只过了10秒，所有遥控指示就全都失灵了。”

“那怎么办，屋顶的石墨总得想办法铲下去啊。”

旗木卡卡西停下脚步，欲言又止，没有作答。

将军继续向前迈步，目不斜视。

“说话。”他再度问道。

仍然没有回应。将军直到走到门口，才转过头看了他一眼。副官缄口不言，脚生根了一般定定站在那里，盯着他不动。

宇智波带土面无表情，

“要人吗？”

仿佛陷入一阵无边际的沉默后，卡卡西开了口。

“根据测算，屋顶将近 2300 伦琴的辐射量。人类即使穿防护服，也只能撑个90秒左右。”

答非所问。

宇智波带土进屋，从柜子上夹了一瓶威士忌和一个玻璃酒杯。

“要多少人。”

“500人。”

“那就直接去调，找宇智波止水。”

酒液跳入杯中，发出一阵清脆的响声。

“我已经去调了，在昨天实验失败的时候。”卡卡西说，“但我想，征召的过程……恐怕不会很顺利。”

将军将杯子端到面前，怔怔地望着玻璃里澄清的酒液。

天色逐渐澄明，第一缕阳光跨越远处绵延起伏的山坡，穿过窗子，打在他一夜未睡的眼睛上。宇智波带土将烈酒一饮而尽，手搭在桌边摇晃了两下杯子，陡然开口，

“把现场附近，所有一小时内能叫到的士兵叫到广场上，我有话要说。”

  
  
  


广场上三千人，浩浩荡荡，人声叫骂此起彼伏。

烈日当头，不大的指挥场地内，挤满了灰头土脸的猛汉。他们从北方大地各处被调集而来，每一个都在强辐射的核心地带待过80小时，每一个人都在一周内失去过至少一位战友或兄弟。很多人手里正拿着榔头和铁锹。同为宇智波，血脉同源十指连心，没有一位守卫阻止同族携带武器进场。

群情躁动。宇智波止水拿着扩音器嘶喊着，刚说不到三句，一道飞锤从人群中砸了过来，正中他耳后三寸的钢筋。止水怔立着。随着一人高喊，千千万万的声音开始啸叫起来，愤怒的热浪几乎要把青年吞没。直到有人拍着他的肩膀，把止水换下。

铁棍上击在看台板架，震得钢骨结构隆隆作响。

  


“肃静————！！”

  


声音雷鸣般从看台穿透三千人群直到队尾。铁架颤抖逐渐消歇，宇智波止水默默将扩音器从嘴边拿到身下，望着眼前赫然而立的背影。台下声音一点一点微弱下去。将军一人昂首而立，以万众瞩目的姿态走到看台中央，坚若磐石。

旗木卡卡西撩开幕帘，越过旁边的宇智波止水，立在将军身后。

  


寂静没持续太久。

“宇智波带土！！你这个狗娘养的……”有人高声叫骂，“鸡犬升天后变成木叶的走狗，滚回来开始压自家人了！”

人群开始骚动。

“王八犊子……我特么压自家人？？”带土毫不客气地呛了回去，“滚回去问问你的三叔四舅，谁把他们从战场上带回来的？！老子在前线带兵的时候，你小子连毛都没长齐呢！”

看台下一阵哄笑。

“可为什么只有我们自己的弟兄？”台下接着叫嚷道。

“就是！你身边那个小白脸儿怎么不去？！”

“对！凭什么！？他们自己惹出的乱子让他们自己收拾，”有人嘶吼道，“把他扔到反应坑里面去！！——”

“放屁！！”带土嗓门压过了所有议论，“嘴巴给我放干净点！要不是他在会上呛了大统领，反应堆早他妈炸了！在座别说这三千人，就是整个大筒木片区三千万住民，一个活口都留不了！！”

将军语气激烈，近乎粗暴，一人骂遍场下所有暴动士兵。他以一种无所畏惧的姿态傲然而视，不曾后退，不曾回头。

“可凭什么要我们去送死，我们又不是囚犯！”

“每次都是宇智波……木叶的援军呢？”

“援军？！你们都是干什么吃的……害不害臊！”带土用铁铲指着台下，“都别忘了，在宇智波亲卫队之前，你们首先是木叶的兵！！”

“火之国半边天下是我们老爷子打下来的。木叶有一半是宇智波的家业！但摸摸自己的良心，你们担得起嘛？！吃饷收税的时候一个个叫得可欢……到了该守地盘的时候，没一个敢他妈站出来的！！给我滚去南贺神社磕几个响头再回来，宇智波的男人里没你这么个软骨头！！”

  


“那你呢！？”

人群里有人叱问，

“那你为什么不去！？”

  


广场安静了一下，怒吼和咆哮源源不断地席卷而来。

白日泛滥，群情沸腾。汗水、吐沫星子与眼泪混在一起。每个人都在叫喊，他们像是一群失孤的孩子，要把一月来所有的委屈与不甘全都发泄出来，发了疯地狂闹着。

声音震耳欲聋。

  


宇智波带土立在原地。

  


“我会去。”

将军说道，

“我当然会去。”

  


“黑雾正在追赶撤离大队。你们每在这里耽搁一分钟，黑雾就会推进一百米。如果这里一直没有人站出来，遭罪的会是你们自己的老婆孩子，是火之国两亿多老百姓！”

  


广场上鸦雀无声。

  


“我是全族的首领，是手下几十万袍泽的将军，亦是木叶的宇智波带土。”

“——我不会抛下我的战友，更不会逃避我的责任。”

“如果命运注定将我亡于此地，我会亲手证明我确实应该如此。”

  
  
  


-

  


“你疯了！？”

旗木卡卡西神情激动，

“富岳的下场你没看到？上面辐射是致死量的4倍有余，去了可能会死人的！！”

“人海战术不是你提出来的？左右五百条人命，我去谁去有何不同？”

“当然不同——指挥官是救助行动的核心。军中可以损兵，不能折将！”

将军笑道，“我以为你们念过书的人会讲人人生而平等。”

“我才不在乎什么平等，”卡卡西冷言，“我只在乎我来这里时肩负的任务。”

“那就干好你的任务，不要多管闲事。”

副官高声叫道，“我不允许你这样做！”

“旗木教授，注意你的身份！”将军俨然，“我的帐下还轮不到你来说话。”

卡卡西盯着将军沉着地开启酒瓶，指甲握紧卡到了皮肉里。

“如果你非要去，让我来替你。”

“你替我？”将军嗤笑，“旗木卡卡西，你以为自己是谁？”

“**我是你的副官。**”

教授凝定对方，

“长官赴险，下属理应同生共死。”

“还同生共死，你有什么资格替我去死？！你的死是能换来核爆减弱还是军民万众一心？”将军以一种令人寒心的淡漠回答道，“去照照镜子吧，旗木卡卡西。就你一个穷酸文人，连铲子都拿不起来的废物，拿去抵命我都觉得轻贱。”

宇智波带土将手里的酒液一饮而尽，向门外大步流星地走去。

旗木卡卡西垂首，连夜未打理的银发蓬乱着，遮住了他的眼睛。

将军从副官肩膀旁边擦过，迈向汽车的方向。他没有回头，却还是住了脚。

“既然你在乎你的任务，就做好你的本职工作。算好数据、设计方案、下达指令。”将军开言道，“我会当你的卒，确保你的每一个策略都被执行到位。”

“执行到位……靠什么？”旗木卡卡西问道，“靠你傻头傻脑的一腔孤勇吗？”

“我脑子是笨，但我不傻。”宇智波带土回道，“这里枪林弹雨里走过来的几十万将士，他们也不傻。”

旗木卡卡西回过头去。

“教授，您知道在九死一生的战场上，士兵为什么会服从他们的军官吗？”

东方既白，晨光划出了将军的身形轮廓。

  


“——因为他们总是冲在最前面。”

  


-

  
  
  


“千军万马相随，吾往矣；无人相随，吾亦往矣。”

  


广场肃静。三千将士翘首。宇智波带土站在所有人目光的集中点上，用那双雄鹰般的眼睛向下睥睨着。在烈阳的照耀下，身影显得坚定而高大。

  


“我不会逼你们上天台，这是对宇智波一族的羞辱。”将军说道，“在座有将士三千 ——我就不信，富岳带了那么多年兵，他手下挑不出五百个有种的汉子来！！”

“这是属于宇智波的伟大时刻。”

“我们是木叶不屈的脊梁。危急时刻，在人民呼唤的时候，我们永远站在最前列。”

“宇智波从来不缺少英雄！”

他挥舞着铁锹，手把敲打着看台钢筋，大地似乎都震动起来。

“我将是你们中第一个走上阳台的。不想参加的懦夫，可以滚出这个广场，我不拦你。”

宇智波带土操起铁铲，头也不回地向后走去，

  


“自认还有点骨气的弟兄，跟我来！！”

  
  
  


天空灰白。烟尘漂浮蒸腾而上，凝成一道不散的灰雾。残渣漫天飘散，宛如一场黑色的雪。众人于核爆大楼之下齐聚，五百名将士包裹严实，排队领着工具铁锹，秩序井然。

现场无声，气氛阴郁而沉重。第一批士兵刚刚踏入天台入口。剩下的四百八十名勇士身着白色防护服等在楼下，宛如已着好寿衣的游鬼等待入棺。

  


旗木卡卡西立于战前指挥部帐前，遥望楼顶。半小时已过，入口处台阶仍不见人影。远处忽明忽暗，恐惧攫住了他。他手指冰凉，身体几度不堪负荷。内心的火光随时间一点点向前流动，逐渐塌陷崩溃。

  


神树镭射光晕之下，钢铁森林黑影憧憧。这座人类不慎打开的潘多拉魔盒，正一刻不停地嗦噬精血，叫嚣着要把子孙的尸骸还给大地。

宇智波止水掐掉手表。他已给上方小队预留了足够长的时间。屋顶辐射足够瞬间致人死命，本就是前仆后继的任务，没必要为先头部队的牺牲等待太久。

“下一组。”

“——等一下！”

  


帐前声音穿透现场，众人目光齐聚。

下一秒，入口走廊传来一阵细碎的脚步声。

  


……十七、十八、十九。

归来的将士一个个抬起双臂从冲洗的水帘下穿过，七扭八歪。现场没有掌声。静默是对死神的敬意。宇智波止水将下一组清理员放进大楼。旗木卡卡西几近窒息，看见新一批白色身影鱼贯而入，最后一点希望也死灭僵凝。

  


门口发出一阵骚动。

进楼的部队不动了，在座全体军官凝神起立。片刻过后，楼梯口的将士自动分成两排，为中间的英雄让出道路。

无数只手和眼睛从黑暗中延伸过来，推靠着他的后背。在二十位兵士、四十条手臂的轮番搀扶下，宇智波将军一步一步挨到了楼梯口。

  


水柱倾泻而下，浇落一地黑色的死水。防护罩内，水帘覆盖着眼前透明的塑料薄膜，宇智波带土伫立在这场为他而降的大雨间，突然像卸却了所有重量般，生出一阵无来由的轻松感。

宇智波带土双腿一颤，行将倒去。

  


众人一拥而上。十几位将校，所有文官及在旁排队的士兵，刹那间全都冲到将军的周围来。天空被挤成一个小块，宇智波带土在众人簇拥下艰难呼吸着，努力站起身子。

  


“——都给我让开！！”

  


声音从外缘穿透进来，众人打开一条小缝。宇智波带土用嘴吸了两口空气，白雾打在透明罩上，逐渐显出来者模糊的身影。

  


没有人质疑来者断喝的资格。

  


宇智波带土支起双腿，拨开人群，没有理会旁人的劝慰和搀扶，一步一步地向他的方向走去。

身后就是万众归心的下属，但将军来不及做过多思考。举目之间尽是废墟与空留的营帐。而他站在视野中间，一如既往地为他领航守望。带土想起飞机上他从自己手中卸掉的那杆枪；想起他营帐前奋不顾身的顶撞；想起一月前会议上他不畏强权为民仗义执言；想起媒体发布会时他在全国人民面前抢过话筒替自己舌战群雄；想起看台上千夫所指，他无惧刀斧咒骂悍然立于身后；想起今早沉睡的坟冢与萧瑟无人的荒野上，他打破了漫无边际的孤独与寒冷，从身后走到他面前为他佩戴英雄勋章时，停留在自己的心口的右手，

“千军万马相随，吾随往矣；”

“无人相随。刀山火海，荒野坟冢，吾随君往矣。”

  


宇智波带土视野一糊，向前倒去。脑壳撞到对方胸口。冲下的黑水沾湿了昂贵的西服。帽子里迷迷糊糊地传来一声，“别碰，脏。”卡卡西听都没听，防护手套也没戴，直接上手把将军的头罩一把拽了下来。带土被光源刺痛，一阵晕眩后再度睁开眼睛，触到副官无比严肃的表情。

他突然疲惫地笑了起来。

将军再度阖上眼睛，听凭自己重量全部沉在副官怀里。旗木卡卡西不发一言，没有理会耍赖的长官，只是兀自用那双白净的手，近乎暴力地撕扯着防护服的纽扣。

  
  
  


军医为带土做了全身检查。白化细胞并未立即扩散。下午现场的晕倒，只是将军近日操劳的疲惫积累，暂时并无大碍。

众人松了口气。旗木卡卡西领了医嘱，服侍将军回房休息。

  


连夜通宵。宇智波带土在出浴后直接晕倒在床，昏睡了整整一晚上。

醒来时已至深夜。床头灯光昏靡，笔尖轻触图纸声音窸窣。带土没有出声，就着刻意为自己调暗的灯光，偷偷瞄着他的侧脸。

宇智波将军目光永远直然向前，不顾盼左右。这是他一月来头一次打量副官的面孔。常年混迹军伍，带土向来对文官这套弱鸡迂腐的装扮深恶痛绝，但此时望着对方的斯文模样，带土竟然不觉有丝毫可厌。相反，共同历经了整整一月的生死磨难，他觉得这张清癯的面孔，简直同钢铁一般坚实好看。

  


“……将军。”

旗木卡卡西察觉到长官目光，立马肃然起身。

宇智波带土这才发觉自己看得出了神，连忙眨了两下眼睛将目光收回。

“你在这里多久了。”他若无其事地开口。

“……还好。自从将军睡下，一直在这里。”副官抢话问道，“您身体觉得怎么样？还难受吗？”

“没事了。”

“那我去给您叫晚饭……”

“哎，”带土一把擎住他的胳膊，“不用了。”

“可是……”

“坐下。”将军语气不容置疑，“陪我待会儿。”

  


宇智波带土起身坐到椅子上，将灯光调亮，吩咐副官照自己喜好去架子上取酒。

  


“现场还顺利吗？”

“顺利。”卡卡西在酒架上摸索着，“天黑前将将铲了三分之一，明天继续作业。”

“那就好。”

宇智波带土欣然接下副官递来的酒杯，指头往旁侧桌头一点。

“给自己也倒点儿。”

“但我还是不希望您这么做。”对方兀自说道，“实在太危险了。”

“危险又怎样？”将军咂咂嘴，“当兵就是要刀口舔血的嘛。”

“这是对他人的不负责。”

“我没有家人。没有朋友，儿女……什么都没有。孑然一身，来去轻松。”

“正因为你这么想，所以才会让人提心吊胆。”

“得了吧，有谁还会为我提心吊胆？”

“我。”

副官为将军杯里添上一点伏特加，

“我会担心你。”

带土回眸，凝视着对方为自己倒酒的侧影，

“因为什么？”

“因为这烂摊子总得有人和我一起收拾。”卡卡西收回酒瓶，“物资调动，各方联络，士兵指挥……”

“别傻了，木叶向来视人命为草芥，我死了自然会有新的人顶替上来的。”

“不，他们不会比你做的更好。”

“哈！上头比我有能耐的人多了去了，后台各个比我硬，做起事来可方便太多了……”

“将军，这世上不是有后台关系就能把事情做成的。”

带土莞尔，“很不幸的，在这个国家就是这样。”

“但不完全是。”卡卡西眼神沉落杯底，“他们或许可以调得动资源，但他们掉不动人心。”

“何以见得？”

“就凭今天。您说的那帮缩头乌龟，会和工人一起上天台吗？”

带土手定在杯沿。卡卡西凑到跟前，将两杯倒好的酒汤归在一起。

“将军，您知道我们来的第一天，坐飞机去探查的时候，我为什么那样护卫您吗？”

“你说你不在乎整个军队，”带土盯着对方，“你只在乎我。”

“因为您是第一个向我询问核反应原理和辐射影响的人。”卡卡西沉然道，“对于官员，大筒木或好或坏，不过是一项政绩，或者一个事故。一百零三页的报告，他们只会看最终的预算额度和伤亡数字。至于具体原因、居民健康，牲畜的部分，他们不会追究——他们不在乎。”

“这就是区别，将军。”卡卡西将酒杯递给他，“对于他们来说，人是沙土，是历史的肥料。而您不同。”

“**您是一位真正的英雄**。”

“起码在这里，五十万士兵和大筒木区域三千万无辜的住民，需要一个能与他们同生共死的领袖。而你将是他们唯一认可的选择。”

昏灯下暗影漂浮，带土垂首，

“你太高看我了。”他悲哀地笑了笑，“我不过是人傻会卖命而已。”

“那巧了。”

  


“**——在这个国家，一腔孤勇才是最为珍贵的东西。**”

  


卡卡西擎起酒杯。

“就像您说的，我一介文人，身份轻贱，开不得枪，扛不得砖块。甚至在这战场上，作为副官，也没法让您多活上几年…… ”

“但我可以向您保证，只要您在这里一日，我就会陪您一日。”

“无论是否还能活过这场灾难，无论这个国家是否还有明天，我都会陪您走到最后。”

  


他将自己的酒杯和将军的碰了一下，

“**——旗木卡卡西，愿始终追随您左右。**”

“**我的将军。**”

  


宇智波带土眼睁睁看副官将整整一满杯酒一饮而尽，却突然眉头紧皱，被辣红了眼的样子，不觉笑出声来。

将军把自己那杯酒往嘴里一倾，如饮水般轻易清空了杯底。随后抿着嘴唇站起身，走到副官跟前。他伸手拨开他抗拒的手指，为自己被烈酒逼红脸庞手脚无措的伙伴解开了最上面两颗纽扣，松了松领带。

“悠着点，不会喝酒就不要硬喝。”

带土将领带松垮垮地挂在他胸前，

  


“**我的教授。**”

  


“……”

  


握着领带的掌心贴在心口，并未放下。热度顺着手掌隔着衬衫传到皮肤里，顺着血管流到四肢百骸。

旗木卡卡西几乎无法呼吸。他大脑空白，睫毛扑闪着，犹犹豫豫地张开，恰巧对上那双漆黑的眸子。

几乎就在那一瞬，那副具有穿透力的目光直接射进他的灵魂深处。所有心防和自以为周密伪装，此刻全都不堪一击，一层一层被轻易打碎。几乎要把内心潜藏已久的秘密暴露无遗。

  


宇智波将军眯眼笑了一下，右手从副官身上滑落。

“今天就到这里吧。你也陪我熬了许久，别太辛苦了。”

带土背过身，简单把桌上图纸帮下属捋了一下。卡卡西缓过神来，趁他回过头去时手捂心口，平复着自己的心跳。

“谢谢长官。”他接过图纸。

“没事，回去早些休息。”

  


将军拍了拍副官肩胛，拾起衣服，将他送出大门。

  
  
  


夜色清凉如水，月光皎洁如白昼。

宇智波带土靠在门口，身上只披了一件猩红袍。夏夜清爽，他从兜里抽出一根雪茄喂到嘴里。烟雾涌进肺腔，夹杂着些许残余的酒气，逐渐从嘴角漏出，模糊了他的视野。

这是他来这里后，第一个没有在想工作的晚上。

漫天星河垂挂，树影婆娑。

带土垂着眼，将红袍往身子上紧了紧，颤抖着将烟重新挂回嘴里，吸了一口。

  
  


刚才在室内喝酒时，他为副官解酒松开了领结时，右手不小心搭到了他的胸口。

暗室烛光摇曳，他睫毛闪躲。而带土紧紧睨住对方，抓住那双鹘伶伶跳动的眼睛。

  


——掌心里触及的那颗心脏，正跳得越来越快。

  
  
  


**tbc**

  



	3. 飞蛾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上垒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车在最后，并不刺激。

**上**

仲夏，万物生长，一派欣欣向荣。花园里蜂虫飞舞，醋栗丛中结满深红色的浆果，压得树枝几乎垂到地上。

这是美丽与恐惧的结合。在大筒木的恐怖房间里，生机与死亡难舍难分。士兵们捡起掉落在草丛中的苹果，通红油亮。这是生命的果实，但他们必须被掩埋。教授说过，“大地生产的生命，要还给大地。”

补救行动持续了两个月，已见成效。反应堆火光被扑灭，剩下的掩埋与核辐射后续处理工作都在有条不紊地推进着。以研究所为起点画圆，100公里内的居民强制撤离，不准携带任何行李。所有房屋必须全数烧毁。军队射击手和猎人被征召，对区域内牲畜进行无差别抹杀。士兵往池塘里投毒，打开空无一人的居民屋射杀成窝的狗仔。每天固定班次卡车往返游行，上面堆满了动物的尸体。在遇到石块颠簸时，偶尔会掉下一只可怜的死猫来。 

尽管科学家的冷血政策受尽白眼，但这份计划的施行，却切实保护了大筒木以外火之国1.8亿百姓的生命。在六月末的一个早上，大筒木边陲小镇的空地上落下一架直升机，宇智波将军同十几名幕僚在红毯深处行礼迎接。志村团藏代大统领前来视察。会上教授汇报了行动进展。随后因在处理工作中当机立断、功勋卓著，旗木卡卡西受命单膝跪地，接受了木叶最高层所授予的荣誉勋章。

“旗木教授，”

散会之后，人员依次从门口退去。团藏将椅座转向将军方向，向他后方的副官说道。

“能否单独留给我们一点时间？”

卡卡西有些诧异，扫了扫背后其他七八位被留下的幕僚。作为事件核心决策层和指挥官副官，教授不知代统领此举所谓何意。

带土看着团藏那张满布皱纹的老脸，眉头微蹙，却又很快恢复正常。他摇晃着手中卡卡西刚递过来的杯子，侧过脸对身后等待他口谕的副官命令道，

“下去。”

“……是。”

脚步声渐渐退却。志村团藏瞄着教授出门，眼皮微阖，

“你的副官看起来似乎十分乖巧。”

将军几不可见地挑眉，拾起杯子到嘴边掩饰性地抿了一口。

副官特意在饮料里掺了一些杜松子酒，他的喉咙和心绪因此慢慢松弛下来。

“……我以为我们要讨论爆炸技术原因的事。”将军把杯子放回桌上。

“那个先不急。”团藏一笑，“我不晓得两位关系打得这么好。一个月前会上，我记得你俩还针锋相对来着。”

“毕竟任务在头上。”将军答道，“如果一直剑拔弩张，彼此都会很难办。”

“听说在中央研究院，旗木教授执拗的脾气相当出名。”

“是吗？我觉得还好。”

“但看得出来他相当服你。怎么做到的？”

“我只是做好我该做的事情罢了。”

团藏将座椅转回，伸手要给自己倒水，连忙被后方的下属抢了过去。他望着弯腰起杯的下属，淡淡说道，

“我原本还想着……如果他不配合，就干脆换掉算了。”

带土摸杯子的手顿了一下，

“这个……我看没必要吧。”

团藏回头，鹰隼一样的目光扎在他的脸上。

“旗木教授在这边已经上手了，”将军不动声色，“再另做交接，恐怕会耽误工作进度。”

“不至于，”团藏抿着杯沿，“反正处理工作时间还长。总要给将军挑个顺手一点的人来使唤。”

“暂时还不必劳烦，他还没给我添过多少麻烦。”

“难保以后。”

“……长官这么说，”带土绽开笑容，“是上面对旗木教授有什么特殊安排吗？”

“这句话是我该问你的才对，”团藏转过头来，“我以为你对波风水门的人会心生嫌隙。”

“如果只是因为这个，您也未免把我看得太小气了。”带土放松地靠到座椅后背上，“无论如何，上将看人还是不坏的。”

“——旗木教授的确是个得力的助手。”

团藏盯着带土。对方十指交扣合抱在腿上，对向他的目光毫不松动。

暗部头领似乎对他的反应很感兴趣，

“我还从未见你如此护卫过一个人。”

带土莞尔，

“您想多了。”

“和波风上将不同，我对自己的羽翼向来十分爱惜。”

他说道，

“——这一点上，任何人都一样。”

“要烟嘛？”

旗木卡卡西从呆滞中缓过神，顺着递烟的皮手套向上扫去，面前高瘦的中校正对他投来询问的目光。

“不了，谢谢。”他礼貌地拒绝，“我呼吸系统不大好。”

飞段一怔，仿佛听到了什么咄咄怪事，挑眉盯着他看了好久，随后摆了摆手，大喇喇地挤到教授旁边。卡卡西往旁边窜了几步让出地方。见他点火，便把口罩向上紧了紧。飞段翻了个白眼，别有意味地砸了咂嘴，往嘴里深喂了一口香烟。

“会开完了？”

“还没。将军和志村大人还在里面，估计还要一会儿。”

两人靠着墙壁。风吹云动。飞段呆望着无垠的天空，掸了掸烟，

“将军……好像很信任你。”

卡卡西转过头，“有嘛？”

“我之前跟了他五六年了。”飞段垂首，“他是个难缠的司令官儿，我还没见一个副官在他手下呆满半年。”

“那您不是也在他部队里呆了那么久。”

“嗨！手下是手下，副官是副官……”他提高了声调，“再说了，我又不靠拍长官马屁……老子好歹也是凭实力上位的好嘛？！”他正经拽了拽军服，指着肩上军章得意地说道。

卡卡西面容开展了起来。

“嘛……也难说。”教授讲道，“毕竟我在他手下也不算太久……”

“不会。将军这人还是很好猜的。喜欢谁不喜欢谁，太容易看出来了……”

卡卡西垂下眼睑，只是笑了笑，没有说话。

“不过，我能大体猜出他为什么中意你。”

“哦，为什么？”

飞段没有回答他的疑问，呆钝地望着地面，神色黯然。

“教授，听我一句劝。”

“带土是位极有感召力的领袖，勇气与定力无人能及。”飞段说道，“但不管再怎么有人格魅力，他终究是一位将军。关键时刻，是可以非常铁石心肠的。这也是他能带领我们大多数人从战场上走回来的原因。”

“什么意思？”

“旗木教授，您知道他前几任副官的结局嘛？”飞段觑起眼，“如果好奇，您不妨去查一查。”

“……”

“千万别陷太深了……”中校摆弄着烟头，许久过后，从嘴里溜出一句话，“伴君如伴虎。”

近郊的草坪响起洒水车的声音。卸货的士兵、司机的吵闹和搀扶去往医务室的伤员，各种声音在场地混成一片。

旗木卡卡西把头转回地面。

“我知道了。”他抬头说道，“谢谢您。”

飞段望着他脸上不知是真懂还是故意装傻的笑意，心情复杂。于是中校长叹一声，再度耸肩，背对着他招了招手，向前走去。

夏至，白昼漫长。大筒木紧锣密鼓的工作因日照的延长，工作由原先的一班制变为三班倒。文件比以前翻了翻，雪片一样地飞往指挥部。

旗木卡卡西坐于营帐之间，处理文书。按常理他的军衔不够常驻指挥室。但毕竟诸多技术机要须由教授经手核对，再加上敏感事项少不了要开些闭门会议，宇智波止水干脆将教授办公桌架到将军指挥室来，减少奔走，方便沟通。

帐门毫无征兆地被撞开。在大筒木工作两月有余，如今旗木教授对他暴躁的行事风格已能泰然处之。他走到桌前，接过将军刚卸下的军服大氅。在对方拽扯箍紧的领口时，把手伸了过去。带土心领神会地把手放下，任副官帮忙把领口拨松，自己伸手到兜里去找烟。

“总算把人打发走了……”

带土掏出一根雪茄压在嘴唇上，刚转过头，便见副官已经把点着火机捧到跟前。

将军脖颈前倾，将烟头喂到火苗里去。咂咂嘴，白烟从唇缝露出，尽数打在副官脸上。

卡卡西没有移动脚步，

“和志村大人商量的怎么样？”

“……还行。”

“之前跟您提及，事故原因调查需要木叶暗部的档案权限……”

“这个我给你另想办法。”带土打断道，“有酒吗？”

他目光穿过教授肩膀，瞥见办公桌上的酒瓶和旁边已倒好半杯的澄清液体，几步走了过去。

“……这是什么？”带土嗅了嗅。

“水。”教授将衣衫挂好，“我往里面加了碘片。”

他把杯子放下，“我不喝这种又涩又没味儿的东西。”

“碘片可以防止人体对碘-131的吸收，有效降低人体的辐射剂量……”

“伏特加也可以。”带土打开酒瓶瓶盖。

“那是谣言。”卡卡西有些无奈，“部队里的传闻不一定符合科学。”

“科学……”将军哼笑一声，“事到如今，科学又不会让我们多活几年，倒是伏特加能让人在世的时候快活一些。”

“……请您别这么说。”

“别太认真，教授。你们这帮科学家成天就知道弄些没用的，”带土往嘴里大口灌着酒，“我看你真是被水门教坏了……”

“……”

将军爽快地咂嘴，见副官许久不出声音，回过眼神，

“怎么，”他调笑道，“话说到你恩师头上，生气了？”

卡卡西目光沉郁。

“将军，”他开口道，“我知道您和波风院长生前有过节……”

“——别在我跟前替他说话，”酒瓶被重重地磕在桌上，“我不想听。”

“……那个废物。”

“大筒木反应堆的爆炸，不是波风院长的错。”卡卡西头上筋脉拧了起来，，“在此之前，请您记得，他所创立的核机电组，是火之国战后经济腾飞的原动力。”

带土声音毫无波动，“他断送了我手下将士的性命，现在又毁掉了我的家族。”

“不要把所有失败都归因于他人过错，这只会暴露自己思维上的无能。”

带土目光钢刀一样扎了回去，“我劝您说话最好小心点。”

“您根本不了解他！”

“你错了，”带土说道，“在他成为波风院长之前，首先是一名上将。”

“波风水门是我第一任长官。在他调职之前，我整整追随了他六年。而当时的我，就坐在你现在的位置上。”

“——我比任何人都要了解他。”

“我知道他退出战场主持核机电项目是为了早日结束战争……但是——”

“教授，你现在也是指挥官副官，那么告诉我，”他紧盯着怔在原地的卡卡西，

“如果你的将军在战场上突然把你抛下不管，把他手下所有的兵士抛下不管，你会是什么感受？！”

旗木卡卡西喉头一动，“也不能说就是抛下……”

“你根本什么都不懂！”带土说道，“你看过新闻，知道那时局势正紧，我们正和土之国对垒，几个月僵持不下。战场是不能随便换将的。更不用说连年战乱，国家本就人才断代。水门作为指挥官已经足够年轻，可他走了之后，又换了一位什么样的''将军''！？——世家贵族，党校毕业。成天在古堡里吃吃喝喝，仗着所谓国家荣誉入伍，上了几天军校就敢在士兵面前吆五喝六！”

“我知道木叶想依仗水门的威望和效率。我也承认他的研发进展的确神速。——但是，你有没有想过这样做的代价？在水门带你在防空洞里做算式的三年间，我们在主力部队指挥失职的前提下，西线全局870万士兵殒命，1800万士兵伤残，400万人不知所踪。而我们等来了什么！？直到战争最后，也没有见到木叶承诺的杀伤性武器。火之国的胜利，不是靠你和水门的算式，不是靠你们所谓的科学——是靠我们前线的弟兄，一个个用人肉堆出来的！”

“我比谁都希望神树计划取得成功，教授。”带土说道，“波风上将是我曾经憧憬的对象。我想证明他的缺席是有价值的——至少，让我知道他手下的主力部队，我那几十万伙伴没有白白送死！”

“——可惜。以速度闻名于世的木叶黄色闪光，在人生的拐点上却总是迟到。”

“他没能保护好妻子，也没能及时造出所谓的核弹，保护好他的将士。”

“我是幸运的。能成功逃出神无毗桥，在西线指挥依次被枭首的情况下，带领残余的将士突出重围，打赢这场战争。”

“但更多人没能撑到我的到来。”

“所以，教授，如果非要我说……**我理解他的难处，所以我不会责怪水门**。”

“——但是，八百多万条将士的性命已经回不来了。这是他的原罪，也是你的原罪。”

“因为他的迟到——更是因为天才青年学者旗木卡卡西，在战中向木叶提交的神树核应用可行性论文。”

“是他抛弃了我，选择了你。”

“所以，几百万烈士的性命，要归结于你的核机电组。”

“以及，**这一身来自于神无毗桥的伤疤**，”

将军用手划向自己的右半边脸，

“**我也要算在你们头上。**”

玻璃杯从手中滑落，在水泥地上炸成碎片。

旗木卡卡西骨血发冷，面色苍白，抓着杯子的手僵在空中，无法抑制地发抖。

“不要误会，教授。”

带土将手从脸上放下，语气放缓，

“事到如今，我也没有怪罪你的意思。”

“造化弄人，它会把英雄变成废物，天才变成垃圾。即便你有原罪，也是这个世界的过错，你没必要为此买单。”

“将军……”

“**你没有做错什么，更没必要为此而赎罪。**”

“相反——”

带土擎起那杯装着碘水的杯子，

“如果他真的这一连串失误中做对了什么，那就是他在十几年前众多新兵中选择了我这个吊车尾，离开后又在无数可能的继任者中，选择将你带在身边。”

“前一个抉择，帮木叶打赢了三战。而现在，我们并肩站在大筒木，你成为了我的副官。”

带土定然凝视着他的眼睛，

“当年水门从我身边离开，选择了你。”

“**如今，我选择再相信我的长官一次。**”

“不要和我打无谓的嘴仗，我不想听。”

“旗木卡卡西，如果你真想证明波风水门是正确的，那就用行动来说服我。”

“——为什么绝缘棒插入反应堆后仍会爆炸，找到真相。”

“为你，为我的长官，和你的老师，”

带土将那杯碘水一饮而尽，

“——为你们所信仰的科学正名。”

**下**

宇智波带土将雪茄叼在嘴上，拍了拍口袋，没有找到火机。

他无力地摊在汽车后座上。飞段刚走。这是他今天第八次想要和他借火。期初只是在路上特地跑到队尾想要个火机，但无奈这人总是借机不识抬举地说个没完。搞得最后借连抽烟安静一会儿的心情都消耗殆尽，索性只能忍着烟瘾，憋住不抽。

他知道自己火机放在哪里。所以即便时间已近子夜，大筒木夜路难行，将军仍想尽量在天亮之前赶回去。

车轮追逐着晚上十点的晨昏线。宇智波带土拄在车窗边缘，手指曲张，不知是因为缺少香烟夹缝，还是因为思绪略有不安。临行前飞段把自己送到车上时，表情微妙，也不知道想用那副阴阳怪气的语气代指什么。

一日之前，指挥部前往大筒木周边进行安抚工作。尽管有消息封锁，但毕竟距核爆已两月有余，被送往大筒木的士兵许多不曾回往。撤离、医院与监测站走漏的消息，以及工厂已悄悄开始的征兵。那些缓过劲来的妻子和母亲，开始从北方大地各处赶来，在大筒木的铁丝网围栏前整日喊叫着。宇智波带土亲自出面前往边境，但对国家英雄的崇敬抵不过情思与母爱，他们以一种超过一月前暴动士兵的坚定，毫不退缩地与将军对峙着。局势在旗木卡卡西出现的一瞬间彻底失控。随着人群中一人指点，这些女人发疯一般地涌了上去，向核物理学家投掷手边能找到的所有武器，铅笔，高跟鞋，菜叶鸡蛋。她们用乳房抵着士兵的枪管，流着泪水向他讨要自己的儿子和丈夫。护卫队大多是二十岁出头的青年，人墙或许能拦得住战火枪炮，却抵御不住战友的妻子和母亲。物件开始零零碎碎地掉落在科学家的银发上。将军强令副官退下。但旗木卡卡西站在原地，岿然不动，垂眼默哀。整整一小时，平静地接受着女人们歇斯底里的发泄。

宇智波带土知道自己应该代表的立场。所以在卡卡西选择立于人前时，他没有阻止。大筒木是不可承受之伤，人民的悲恸需要一个出口，不管这个出口是否合乎道理。但他无法形容自己的心情。将军看着副官被各种物件摔打得摇摇晃晃。昔日合身的西服，如今在身上已经显得有些松大了。他回忆起不久前那场对峙，他当时摔在地上的水杯和眼神里破碎的心脏。

他想着自己当时的话的确有些太重了。

不管是作为宇智波将军，**还是单纯作为宇智波带土**，那样的审判对他来说，都太过残忍了。

所以，处于一种无法解释的缘由，在一颗鸡蛋直接命中教授左眼的时候，将军突然爆出一股强烈的情感。教授连续几十天没睡满4小时，被击打着向后踉跄着倒了几步。带土没等文官搀扶，直接三两步过去把人横抱起来。他扳开他的脸，面部全是蔬菜汁液和物体划伤，嘴唇白到没有颜色。在将军野人般的怒吼下，枪管齐齐往上抬了三寸。带土头也没回，也不理会众目睽睽与军人家属咒骂，直接把人抬到车后座里，让司机即刻把人送回指挥部。而直到将军即将关门之际，教授还在死抓着他的袖腕，用那张沾满生蛋液的嘴唇虚弱地咕哝着：“不要开枪。”

尽管已知道旗木教授身体并无大碍——昨晚一回住处，将军便一个急电去往医务处，再三嘱托务必将人看在床上保证休息。但这并不能抵消他难平的心绪。宇智波带土立于后方指挥部门口，见窗灯仍亮着。他摆弄着手边那根始终未能点燃的雪茄，在门口踟蹰许久，方才下定决心迈开脚步。

晚上十一点半，即便是北境的大筒木也已完全入了夜。门口一阵**微弱而小心翼翼**的响动。旗木卡卡西住了笔，在看到来人的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

“将军！？”

“坐下。”将军按住了行将起身的属下。拉开斗篷，随意跨坐在桌对面的椅子上。

他瞟了一眼对方脖颈间的短浴巾和头上尚未擦干的水汽，

“这么晚了，还不睡？”

“嘛，”卡卡西略微尴尬地拿下毛巾，“手头工作还没有做完……”

“掩埋的任务不是已经结题完毕了吗？”

“是事故原因调查的事。”教授有些无奈，“没办法，白天时间都被占满了，只能晚上辛苦一些……”

“你这等于说是我在给你工作压力一样。”

“不，哪里……您别误会。我只是……”

“那就是在跟我怄气？”

卡卡西愣了一下。将军的疑问过于出乎意料，他一时不知该如何作答。

“别太紧张……”带土咳了两声，“那个……我那天话说得有些过了，也是在气头上……您别太在意。”

卡卡西表情更加错愕。

“干什么？”带土眉毛一拧，“你这是什么表情？”

教授连忙摆手，“没什么。”他拿起旁边一份文件，遮掩着脸上的笑意。

“那些事情不是你的错，没必要为了去做所谓的补偿而这么拼命……”

“没有……”

“我是说……如果搞坏了身子，谁来给我做算式，谁来帮我干活啊！？”

“我懂的，将军，您放心。”卡卡西抬起头，“我不是因为心怀愧疚。在您手下做事我很开心，所以辛苦一点也无所谓。**这是我自己的意志，**您不必有心理负担。”

“那有什么我能帮到你的吗？”

“之前说的暗部档案。还有宇智波南贺神社的石碑，可能也要重新调查一下……”

“这些都好说，还有别的吗？”

“没了。”

“就这些？”

“就这些。”卡卡西瞄了一眼带土指缝间的雪茄，“您能在今天星夜赶回来，对我来说已经足够了。真的。”

教授将目光重新沉落到纸堆里。带土望着他嘴角一闪而过几不可查的笑意，心头一动，突然开口。

“教授，”他把烟拍到桌上，“和我出去走走。”

卡卡西笔尖停在空中，“您说什么？”

“你们这帮书呆子就知道闷在屋里……”将军推开桌子起身，“偶尔也要到外面换换脑子，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。”

“ ‘新鲜’ 空气？”卡卡西挑着眉毛。

“……别找茬。”

“不，主要因为我这里还有工作……”卡卡西翻着文档示意道。

“工作不急于一时。”

“可是……”

“我不是在和你商量，教授。”带土打断道，“您现在是在军队，要学会服从你的长官。”

“……”

卡卡西立在位子跟前，将衣兜里攥着的东西握了两下。而带土径直往外走去，甚至都没回头看一眼自己的副官。

他拉开指挥部的大门，

“跟我来。”

六月未入伏天，天气不算太热。灰蝉拍打着翅膀。树木茂盛，绿叶伸向枝头，被月亮照得像镀了一层银霜。

将军走在前面，斗篷一前一后地拍打着。副官随在一边，见长官许久不肯开言，轻声欲唤道，

“将……”

“嘘——”带土打断了副官，没有回头，“等走过这段再说。”

卡卡西像是突然想起了什么，警惕地用余光环顾四周。

两人又走了两步，带土才稍稍放开声音，“看见路边那辆黑车了没有？车顶车身都是灰，但窗子却是干净的。”

——暗部。

“你们这些搞科研的……写论文时一个个都精明得很，一旦出外勤连一点警惕性都没有了……”

“是属下疏忽了，还是将军细心。”

“废话。也不看我在军队里呆了多少年……”

“所以说，”卡卡西问道，“将军叫我出来，是有什么事要商量吗？”

“有事？”

望着副官认真询问的目光，带土像思维断裂似的眨了眨眼，

“有事？……哦，这个嘛……等会儿，嗯……我想想……”

卡卡西噗地一声笑了起来。

将军回过头，“你笑什么？”

“没什么……”卡卡西弯下眉角，觉得他噘嘴找理由的样子实在有些可爱，“嘛，您没必要太紧张。即便没有要事，将军想单纯出来走走，下属也有义务要奉陪的。”

“喂，难不成你和我出来只是出于义务嘛？”

“倒也不是。”卡卡西望向路面，“我恰巧，也有句话想要对将军说。”

“什么？”

凉风怡人，副官停住脚步，将身子立得板正，深深地鞠下躬去，

“谢谢您能把我留下来。”

“……”

“前些天您和志村长官的对话，我已有所耳闻了。能成为被您爱惜的羽翼，我很荣幸。”

将军住脚，望着属下，心潮翻涌。脸上表情在朦胧夜色下显得晦暗不清。

“别这样，教授……我没您想得那样光芒万丈。”带土说道，“我不是什么英雄，被我这种人喜欢，也不是一件值得庆幸的事情。”

卡卡西直起身子，“您要相信一个科学家的眼睛。”

“即使有了锐利的眼睛也未必能看清一切。”他尽量让自己的语气显得毫无感情，“别把我想得太好，不然你会失望的。”

“这世上没有人是完美的。即便是水门老师也有他无法控制的事情。”

“你根本不知道你在说什么……”

“我相信我的直觉，也相信我的选择。”卡卡西说，“我说过的，不管发生什么，我都会陪您走到最后。”

夏夜微风浇筑在体肤之上，空气中尽是烟草风露。两人在石阶间流连不去。带土像是被对方眼底的柔情所刺痛，背回头去。过了许久，才缓缓开口，

“教授，你知道我喜欢你什么吗？”

“什么？”

“在我们来这里的第一天。谁都不知道大筒木的真实情况。唯独你，明知道会是死路一条，却还是心甘情愿地跟我一起冲过来，义无反顾。”

卡卡西垂眼，“因为志村长官下令，我别无选择。”

“不，你有的。以你的职位和研究院上头对你的爱惜，只要你不想去，总会有办法的。”带土说道，“可是你没有。”

“……”

“你这个人……”

带土嗓子像是被哽住一样，没再说下去。

“嘛，”卡卡西自嘲般耸耸肩，“反正事到如今，大家也都没多少时日了。飞蛾扑火又有何妨？”

“**您自己不也是如此吗？**”

带土释然地笑了笑，注视着中天上的一轮圆月。

“教授，我们最后会怎么样？“

卡卡西抬头，“您真的想知道吗？”

带土没有回答。

“以您屋顶上接受的辐射量，”教授开口，“保守估计，还剩两年的时间。”

“我们会变成富岳叔临终时的那副模样吗？”

“您是指白化？”

“随你怎么叫。”

“会的。可能没有少校那么迅速，但身体还是会慢慢僵化变白。”

“那你呢……”带土问道，“你也会吗？”

“当然，”教授欣然答道，“只是没有您那么早就是了。”

“那可惜了。”

“可惜什么？是可惜国家对我的栽培，还是为木叶失去一条可靠的忠犬？”

“都不是。”带土答道，“白瞎了你这张漂亮的脸蛋。”

银丝颤动，带起浴后温湿的发香，冲刷着大筒木沉寂死板的空气。带土饶有兴致地看向自己的下属。卡卡西脸上浮现出一瞬间的呆滞，随后用那双敏锐而灵动的眼神回望了他一眼，挑眉问道，

“您真觉得我漂亮吗？*”

这下换成将军怔在原地了。

旗木卡卡西眉眼一松，脸上笑意意味不明。他转过身，头也不回地向前走去。带土有些痴嗔地望着眼前的中年男人的背影。在他即将倒退到夜色中时，几乎无法控制自己的脚步，跟随着走上前去。

十二点半的指挥室，灯光昏沉。宇智波带土一人沉在沙发上，却几乎毫无睡意。他心思绷紧，眼盯着副官从架子上摘下酒罐，半杯伏特加，一点糖浆加橙皮，送到桌上。

屋内不冷，他才抿了一小口酒便觉得喉咙烧热。

如果是酒精，这醉意未免来得有些太快。

“你不是要回来拿东西？”带土掩饰性地往嘴里送了口酒，“拿完之后就走吧，我送你回去。”

“好。”

卡卡西应着。但带土分明看到他将门锁扣了上去，然后回过头，将胸口领结松了开来。

他看着副官一步步向他走来，突然十分欣赏他的勇气。

“教授，”带土将酒放回桌上，“您这是要做什么。”

他将领结直接扔到地上，“按您的指示做事。”

“我可不记得我下过这样的指示。”

“将军，”卡卡西褪下自己的外套，“临阵脱逃可不像您的风格啊。”

“临阵脱逃？”带土一笑，“如果你是说前天上午和团藏商议硬把你留下，那无非是不想他在我身边再安插一个眼线。完全处于政治考虑。如果你认为我别有深意的话，那未免太自作多情了……”

“将军，我不是指这个。”

“那是？”

卡卡西走到沙发跟前，掏出衣兜中一直攥着的火机，和带土忘在指挥室书桌上，自进屋起始终未叫他点燃的那根雪茄。

“你说了的，”

“**您喜欢我。**”

卡卡西张开双腿，直接跨坐到了他身上。

带土以为自己会拒绝，但他没有。

他望着眼前教授那双毫不犹疑的眼睛——他是如此确知自己对他的想法。带土一直以为自己才是两人间世故的那个，却不料对方早就认准了自己的心思，甚至比他自己看得还要明白。

仅仅是因为一个无心的纰漏，还是更早以前……

他果然是个头脑灵光的人。

“嘘……”带土抵住他靠过来的嘴唇，“小心，隔墙有耳……”

“那又怎样，让他们听去。”

“我并不觉得这是个好主意。”他哀怜地摩挲着他的下巴，“我想应该有人提醒过你了，最好跟我保持距离。”

“那将军你呢，”卡卡西抬起头，“您也想和我保持距离吗？”

“我不该吗？”带土笑道，“你现在要碰的已经不是一具普通的肉体了，它是一具核反应堆。”

“那就让它来烧穿我。”他把手覆在他的胸口上，“我不害怕。”

“教授，”他直视着对方的眼睛，“你认真的吗？”

“您觉得呢？”

“你知道暗部是怎么对你这种人的嘛？”

“我知道。”

“他们管你这样取向的叫做病人，会把你送进精神病院，电击，打针吃药。”

“不会的，他们还需要我来处理这帮烂摊子。”

“等这档子事处理完就不一定了。你要明白，这里是大筒木。何况在政治游戏里，只有权欲，没有爱情。”他说道，“**我不可能会爱你。**”

“所以呢，”他对回去，“那又怎么样？”

“为什么要做这种无意义的事情？”带土愀然，“我们之间以后，是不会有结果的。”

“……以后？我们还有“以后”吗！？”卡卡西突然狰狞着笑了起来，“——都两个将死的人了，还在乎个屁的之后啊！！”

银发罩着他疲惫的眼睛。卡卡西沉在自己双臂之间，两只手把将军胸前的衬衫抓到发皱。

宇智波带土感受着胸口打下两滴浓厚的眼泪，用极温柔的眼神看着眼前弱不禁风书生失控骂人的样子，嘴角不禁弯了一下。

将军把他的下巴掰了上来，

“你知道，军人都糙得很，我可不会很温柔的。”

“我不在乎。”他以一种坚硬的倔强直视带土，毫不拐弯抹角地问道，

“所以，你到底想不想和我做？”

闻言，将军抓起他的手，重重地压在了自己的裤裆上。

卡卡西只当这是他的欣然应允，开始肆无忌惮地抠起他的腰带来。带土只当他手生，只会解自己却不会解他人裤带，干脆大方地自己脱了下来。肉棒被内裤弹得摇摇晃晃，半硬不软，赤裸地暴露在空气中。腥膻的味道冲上鼻腔，卡卡西被激得周身一颤，也不管三七二十一只往上一抓，便引来对方一声惊叫。

“唔！轻点儿，宝贝儿。”带土半开玩笑地说，“待会儿还得指望它给你快活呢。”

卡卡西不大习惯这种低俗的调情，只能沉默地答应着。带土把背舒舒服服往后一靠，在他生涩地套弄自己肉棒时手拄着脸，饶有兴趣地盯着他闪避的眼光。

“告诉我，教授。”他把玩着副官的脸蛋，“这是你的第一次吗？”

卡卡西绯红从脸颊飞到耳根。

“怎么，平日里尖牙利嘴的，现在怎么不说话了？”

作为军旅出身的地痞流氓，对方床上功夫深浅一看便知。带土知道问题的答案，但他必须让他亲口说出来。这种自以为是装熟练的样子实在过于可爱。

可旗木教授总是出人意料。他目光不再闪躲，近乎是娇伶伶地挑起眼睛，

“……您是指男人还是女人？”

带土一怔，随即几乎是暴戾地掀翻了他的身子，将人狠狠压在身下。

“可以啊，旗木教授。你果然没有让我失望。”

灯光自上而下打上沙发，卡卡西被笼罩在将军高大的黑影里。任对方掰开他的肩膀，一双手毫不避讳地掀开衣角向上掏去。铁掌在衣内游走，摸索着他的后腰和脊骨，像对待万物一样拨挑着他每一根敏感的神经。将军坐在他的大腿上，擎起他的手腕，将那几根细瘦修长的手指挨个塞进嘴里嗦食过，滚烫的舌头塞进指缝，划过每一个突出的骨节。涎水声音咂砸，顺掌心滑到手腕，洇湿了他整个手掌。带土顺着他小臂的青涩血管，忘情地吸食着掉落的口水。余光向下，他享受着教授在余光里张口忍声又情难自禁的表情，享受着他每一次吸吮时身体不由自主的颤抖。

带土放下那只湿透的手，压在自己的阴茎上，“教授，您自渎过嘛？”卡卡西已像颗熟透的虾子，无力再反驳什么。“帮个忙，和你自己玩儿时候一样的。”带土咬上对方耳垂，“您是搞科研的，相信您能举一反三。”

卡卡西握上那根巨大的家伙，烫伤似的将手松开。肉棒已经完全挺立，尖部狰狞地吐着口水。卡卡西描画着阴茎上暴怒的青筋，一想到它待会儿会在自己体内的凶相，脑子就跟过电一样头皮发麻。

他顺从着自己的情欲和直觉向上抚弄着，并没有完全听从命令，而是一直试探着向上。他轻抚着他的将军，这是他梦寐以求想要亲昵的肢体，那些石块般的腹肌，沟壑线条，紧实的大腿……他感受着他鲜活起伏的胸口，和沉溺于自己颈窝时越来越粗重的喘息，“教授……”他低吼着念道，热气扑洒在耳后，近乎深情。他被这一声叫得心口发热，竟爆发出一阵连他自己都惊讶的勇气，双手绕过腰后，大胆地将人扣在自己怀里。

“将军……”他闭上眼睛，几乎要流出眼泪来，“我的将军。”

带土心口裂开了一条缝。内心障壁层层开解，露出心脏里最为滚烫柔软的部分。他顺来桌上防双手风沙开裂的油膏抹在手上。没等卡卡西反应过来，便一把将手指深入后穴。

“放松……”他安抚着身下突然抽搐的教授。后者身体已经痛到缩成一团。带土能感受到他后穴的紧窄，几乎每抽动一次，手指在沙发上便会划出一道刺耳的刮痕。但他没有喊叫，即便牙齿把嘴唇咬得惨白，额头银发被冷汗浸透，他也坚持着不发出一点声音。

“疼吗？”将军停下手上动作。

“不疼。”卡卡西弯下眉眼，以一种令人难以置信的温柔包容着他。

带土突然感到一阵锥心的刺痛。又加了一根手指，以毫不留情的力度直接穿刺了进去。

房间爆发出一声撕心裂肺的喊叫。崩裂的痛感让卡卡西伸长了脖子，他颤抖地喘息着。

“不要骗我，”带土直接把身子压了上来，“我不会因为你疼就停止，我说过我不会很温柔。没必要对我说谎。”

“我……”

“还有，不要抠沙发，”带土抓住他的手放在自己后背上，“**抱住我。**”

“这又不是开会，教授——**我们在上床**。”

宇智波带土俯身下去，吻上了他的嘴唇。

像是被什么东西击中了，旗木卡卡西瞬间搂住那个正在啃食自己的男人，张开嘴唇，开始不管不顾地亲吻起来。唇舌交织。他触碰着他残损凹凸不平的皮肤，手指掐进饱胀的肌肉，承受着他压在自己身上充实的重量和肉感……仅仅抚摸着他的脊背，就能让他狂喜战栗。他干硬的黑发里流着汗珠，呼吸里燃烧的火焰灼烧着他，手指在后穴一点一点打开他的身体。那两根被神无毗桥战火碾出坑洼的手指，在肠壁上不断研磨着，像排查敌军据点那样，迅速地搜寻他所需要的一点壁垒。

电光闪烁，卡卡西嘴角露出一声无法遮掩的呻吟。“将军……” “是这里吗？”带土手指又动了两下，卡卡西立刻全身痉挛了起来，“不要……”一种强烈的预感，他本能地推拒着陌生而无法控制的生理反应，“求你了，轻一点，不要……” “不要？”带土淫笑道，“你知道你刚才夹得我有多痛吗？”他抽出手，用那几根水亮沾满肠液的手指去抚弄他的嘴角。另一只手伸到他的裤子里，“你看，我说过，不要骗我。”他挑弄着那根业已为他挺立的阴茎，

“你明明对我的粗暴喜欢极了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊——”卡卡西无法抑制自己的嗓音。肉棒把后穴生硬地撕裂开来，没有研磨，没有过渡，而是直截了当的穿刺。

“疼吗？” 将军问道。

“疼。”他坦诚地回答。他感觉自己的肠肉生生被扯开了一条缝，痛到眼前发白发慌。

带土看着他全无血色的身体，耙梳着银发，将下巴磕在他的发旋上，轻声念叨，“……如果受不了了，告诉我。”

“您没必要因为我说痛而停止。”卡卡西喘息着，“别忘了，我是您的士兵。”

他看着甚至控制不了身体发抖的副官，“可我不想让我的士兵受伤。”

“ ‘血和伤疤比战利品更能显出男人的英武，更胜过女人丰美的乳房。’** ”卡卡西笑说道，“莎士比亚的台词。”教授颤抖着凑上前去，闭眼，驯服地舔弄着他雄性的喉结，“这具身体就是用来服侍您的，将军。”

“这是你的战争，是属于你一个人的处女地——”

他抬头仰望着，

“**——征服我，我的将军。**”

宇智波将军望着身下。那双倒映着他影子的瞳眸，震撼着他沉睡已久的欲念。

他曾随军队征战四方，在世界各地的妓院和宫殿里见识过各式各样的骚话，但没有一个人会在床上背诗的， 也没有一个能让他如此下身发胀。

“教授，”带土冷眼笑道，“您真是学院级的下流。”

他没有留情。在副官近乎惨烈的痛叫中，开始了疾风骤雨的顶弄。副官指甲抠进他的脊背，但下身却同千万条湿淋淋的软舌般包裹上来，随着每一次抽插恋恋不舍地刮蹭着他的鸡巴。卡卡西身体被撕裂着，痛喘，却又被塞满的感觉不停充盈。将军的叫骂和低吼占据着他的耳朵，身体每一次紧缩都会被他重新操开。

“呼……妈的……操，”带土撸着头发笑骂道，“你要把我夹断了。”他又动了两下，又忍不住发出几声舒坦的低吼，“天啊教授，你后面真是绝了。真他妈会吸……唔……”

将军粗暴地拽着副官头发往下一送，弯翘的龟头抵到肠壁中一点，卡卡西的呻吟立马被顶变了调。细微的反应从来逃不过将军法眼，没等卡卡西那双羞怯的眼睛转回他身上，带土便直接狠狠将鸡巴怼了上去。卡卡西只感觉自己全身血液向下冲去，后穴开始不受控制地开闸流水，浇灌着那根塞进自己身体的肉棒。痛感被情欲的潮水淹没，他悬在理智的最后一根丝线上，拼命想把自己拉回岸上。

“不要忍，教授，搞得好像我在强奸你一样，”带土拍了拍那张被肠液弄脏的脸，“刚勾引我时那股骚劲儿都哪儿去了，拿出一半都够我们在床上快活一晚上的……”

“将军……啊！”卡卡西全身抻展。带土手指正掐揉着他的乳头，随着身下副官腰肢波浪般一颤一动，调整着绞拧的角度，就像调戏一颗未经开发的性爱旋钮。卡卡西彻底被击溃了，整个人蜷缩在将军怀里，酥软的像一块海绵。他失去理智地抚摸他的身体，嘴里说得骚话连自己都听不懂，不停动着腰往他鸡巴上送。

带土被他这种发情似的不知廉耻的撩拨搞得全身发痒，手直接伸到下方，用指缝夹住他的老二，撸开包皮，用那根沾了油膏滑腻而又坑坑洼洼的拇指按摩着卡卡西的龟头。之前卡卡西连自慰都很少，根本承受不了这种强烈的刺激。后穴那根鸡巴不停地顶撞他的前列腺。交合处跟操漏了似的飞沫乱溅，睾丸前后摇摆，臀肉被击打泛出一层层肉浪，卡卡西骨架要快被对方撞断了，整个人被插得神思恍惚。他听见带土皱眉发出一声隐忍的低吼，于是把双腿抬起扣着他的腰，几乎是要翻身向上一般将自己挂在将军身上。这样欺身上级的行为是冒犯的，但他不在乎了。在大筒木的每一天都惶惶不可终日，唯独这几秒钟他可以放肆地将他占有——在他行将爆发的时候，在他褪去所有的老练与成熟，将呼吸埋葬在自己的颈窝，扣着他的腰身，脑海里心无杂念地想着他的时候。此刻整个世界被摒之于外，只有他和他的将军在两相缠绕。在行将迸发的前一秒，带土扣着副官的肩膀，企图把阴茎抽出来。但卡卡西不肯。他扣着他的身体，以一种视死如归的决绝狠狠将下身坐了上去。副官张开双臂，近乎恳求地向将军索吻。在唇齿相碰的一瞬间，两人同时射了出来。宇智波带土回应着。在这个性事行将结束的温存里，所有的边界都模糊了起来。他的吻很轻，灼热却又温和。一瞬间卡卡西产生了一种荒唐的错觉，似乎他们正在像一对普通恋人那样接吻。他汹涌的心绪溢出眼角，双臂顽强地、如饥似渴地抓着他不放，似乎这样就可以把他一直挽留在身边，可以从死神手里把他拉回来一样。

宇智波带土松开嘴唇。

房屋里水汽蒸腾，到处充满着尚未消散的潮热。他环顾四周，夏夜清凉逐渐渗入脑海，吹散了未熄的情潮。

旗木卡卡西摊在沙发上，后穴在对方拔出时抽搐着流出一滩水来。他看着带土撑着沙发喘气，撸着头发，把里面豆大的汗珠甩在卡卡西的小腹上。

将军没有理他。

带土走下沙发，拾起地板上胡乱纠缠在一起的衣服。抖落了一下，背对着他将裤子穿好。随后抽出腰带上的一把佩刀来。

他向副官走了过去。

“您打算杀人灭口吗？”

“你害怕吗？”带土拔掉刀鞘，毫无感情地说道。

卡卡西直视着他的眼睛，温柔地弯下嘴角，没有作答。

“教授，闭上眼睛。”带土抹着刀片，“这会让你好过一点。”

旗木卡卡西内心没有一丝波澜。

他熟知宇智波带土的行事风格，也已经听过足够多的提醒。有这样的结局，他并不感到意外。

这是他早在表白之前就料到的发展。他是一名将军，一名老练的政客。以他的条件，无论男女，倾心于他魅力主动送上的床伴并不会少。和身边人下手胡搞授人以柄，是很不划算的事情。

更不用说自己还是间接害死他战友的杀人凶手。

他说的不错，自己兴许真的是飞蛾扑火。

但他已经在条条框框里当精英当一辈子，最后糊涂一次，又有什么所谓？

不过少活三五年而已，能在临终前顺从自己心意轰轰烈烈地和心上人做过一次，这样的结局也不算太坏。

旗木卡卡西听话地闭上了眼睛。

宇智波带土压住副官肩膀。卡卡西仿佛透过眼睑看到了刀刃的寒光，在将军下刀的一瞬间，他屏住呼吸，心里还是不可避免地紧皱了一下。

刀片划破皮肤，手起刀落。

旗木卡卡西松开气息，大口地喘着气。手颤抖着覆上自己的左眼，指缝里红冉冉的液体流了下来。

“我说过，你没必要为我的旧伤赎罪——现在我们可以扯平了。”

带土收回刀鞘。

“ '血和伤疤'，”他提起他在床上背的那句台词，“你想要的男人的勋章。”

“还喜欢吗？”

卡卡西转动着毫发无伤的眼球，睁开双眼，血液滴到眼睛里，一阵锥心的沙痒和刺痛。

将军俯身，轻轻地吻上那道眼睑。

“教授，现在你是我的人了。”

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自电影《复仇者联盟1 Avengers》黑寡妇台词（原文俄语）
> 
> **出自 莎士比亚《科里奥兰纳斯 Coriolanus》第一幕第三场
> 
> It more becomes a man than gilt his trophy. The breasts of Hecuba, When she did suckle Hector, look'd not lovelier than Hector's forehead when it spit forth blood At Grecian sword, contemning.


	4. 落水狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轻微D/S，并不刺激的PWP。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 禁区 - 黄龄 [墙内](http://music.163.com/song/35437042/?userid=42115682) [墙外](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R64IKi_4M7o)

  


**04-01**

  


火之国边境极北之地，夏天没有黑夜，冬天没有白日。

  


夏至已过，夜晚的边界正在一点点缓慢延长。蝉鸣盛大，隐没在窗外黑色的树林间。

旗木卡卡西双膝弯折，拾起脚跟，舌头伸到将军脚趾缝里忘情地舔弄着。宇智波带土刚洗完澡。浴衣不齐整地挂在身上，袒露着大片胸脯。一日事毕。此刻他散靠在沙发上放松着神经，闭眼享受教授跪在自己跟前提供的周到服务。

将军懒散地半睁开眼，右手拿着酒杯夹着烟，左手时不时往下伸去扭搓着他泛红挺立的乳头。书生在他绞拧时发出一声呻吟，这让他的阴茎不由地挺立了一些。

鸡巴弹跳着打在卡卡西的下巴颏上。带土将浴衣撩开，里面没穿内裤。他仅用眼神示意了一下，便抬口去抿手边的伏特加。卡卡西乖乖张口将性器尽数含入。尺寸巨大，喉管被顶开发出一阵不适的闷哼。带土也不在意，兀自将雪茄叼在嘴里，岔开双腿，眯着眼大口大口地吞云吐雾。

他脖颈后仰，舒舒服服地陷到沙发里。雪茄上头。情人舌根绵软，温热细柔地包裹着自己的阴茎。将军低下头，瞥着他的教授——一介文人为体力活如此卖力的场景是不多见的。他这样想着，望着他跪红的膝盖和翕动的银发，不由自主将卡卡西的头又拉紧了些。

  
  


**04-02**

  


所有人都看到了旗木教授左眼一道新添的伤疤，但无人敢问。

宇智波将军的暴戾声名远扬。他向来对自己与下属毫不手软，且从不在意他人眼光。兴许是为一张错误的图纸，又或许只是倒来的咖啡失了温度…… 谁知道呢。大家只是暗暗为旗木教授感到可怜。但议论和猜想——宇智波将军龙颜不可触怒。连谨慎周密如旗木教授尚且差点被剜瞎眼睛，更不用说其他常有疏忽的普通文员了。大多数人连将军指挥帐都不敢进。光是开门时带土与幕僚谈话无意间瞥来目光，都足以让办事员双腿发抖。

由此而来，旗木教授更是紧随将军身后，寸步不能离——从日常文件交接，到拾衣叫起、端茶倒水。带土也不是没有问过缘由。一次考察行前，为他取斗篷的秘书彳亍在门口。将军随口一问，她怎么不进来？小姑娘面色被吓得铁青，双手一抖，布料从手上滑落散到地上，激起一阵尘土。

办公室里霎时间死寂无声。七八名将校，无一敢言。带土平静地看向门口，眼里并无一丝情绪。但秘书只感觉浑身失血几近窒息，如坠冰窟般无法移动。最后还是旗木教授上前拾起衣服，说了句 “我来吧”，将那具斗篷抖落两下，罩在带土肩上。随之整理衣领、肩扣、勋章，如此自然而然。

将军立在面前，任他在胸口随意翻整，刮蹭脖子，表现得近乎老实。他又瞄了眼门口的女秘书，脸上露出一丝不知是何意味的轻笑。直到教授整理完毕躬身退下，带土连看都没看副官一眼，直接跨步踏出房间，“走了。” 他说。猩红斗篷迎干风拍打开来声音厚重，而将军似乎心情大好。

周边幕僚一色跟上。旗木军衔最次，稍稍落后。路过门口时安慰地向女孩微微笑着点了点头。前方将军高声唤着副官，卡卡西应了一声，快步小跑上前，越过一众上校，垂首跟到他身后数寸的位置。

自此，更是无人敢越雷池一步。除将军从之前部队所带来的几位亲信，所有能代为转达的信息，无一例外要假旗木教授之手。除他之外，无人能应付得了将军超乎常人的精力和喜怒无常的脾气。起先只要从将军帐前或卧室门口经过，总会有相当大的几率被叫进房间吩咐处理急事。后来大家学乖绕着走，将军就干脆披挂出门随机抓人，甚至于半夜三四点突闯下属卧室。十几个辅佐官终日人心惶惶风声鹤唳，被折磨到神经几近崩溃。直到一位女官承受不住，突然半夜大哭惊动整个宿舍楼被送回老家后，宇智波止水将旗木教授房间迁至与将军同一楼层，事情才有了些许好转。

  


这是一场浪漫的合谋。

午夜幕僚只知偷空安睡。将军得以在卧室平方之间肆意妄为，无人打扰。

他一遍又一遍地传唤着自己的副官。将军精神向来不太稳定，需要他的存在来熨平自己的愤怒与焦虑，需要他的身体在过度紧张的环境中寻求片刻解脱。

  


夜幕降临，地平线上夕阳一片紫红，苍穹被射线染得铁青。极北之地晚十点，在这吊轨的天盖下，旗木卡卡西受命来到卧室，领教将军几个小时的残暴。

他不大讲究留情。前戏扩张粗糙潦草，经常连续不停地抽插上一个小时。卡卡西被自己的领带栓住双手，在最后十分钟里连续被他操射了三次。大脑和小腹神经疼痛欲裂，但快感亦如海涛般汹涌不止。他一边哭着求饶一边控制不住地失禁，液体打在两人交合处大腿间，淅淅沥沥淋得沙发地板上到处都是。将军看着对方在身下痉挛着哭到崩溃的副官，嘴角愈发上扬。他笑得十分开心，汗湿的手掌将头发往上一撸，舔着嘴继续对猎物进行毫无人性的操弄。他喜欢看他为自己卑躬屈膝时变成人体喷泉时的样子，喜欢看他完全抛弃了知性的枷锁变得支离破碎，在他面前如同野兽般失态，抻展、皱缩着四肢，那白皙的身体在淫液的浇打之下，漂亮得宛如一具晶体神像。

而他是那头来自地狱身披红光的恶鬼，开张着血盆大口，不停地用生命、激情和精液，亵渎着他理应供奉的神明。

  
  


这里所有的一切都在加速衰老——树木、房间和门口的老狗。

1600 伦琴的辐射下，天地亦无从逃逸。三千万蝼蚁挣扎着，与黑雾赛跑作鸟兽散，抛弃故土寻觅新大陆。而被遗弃在孤岛上的不幸者，只能夜夜枕着坟场入睡，安静地等待着死亡的缓刑。

这里没有阴影，没有退路，没有隐蔽所。只有抱团取暖时彼此肌肤相亲的温度，才能让人多少增添一点活着的实感。

  


生命钟摆随秒针一点一点向后倒去，对性爱的渴望如泄闸洪水般不可收拾。

将军脸上每增添一道皱纹，他对他的欲望就更强烈一分。

旗木卡卡西抱紧自己的双臂。自己乖乖地做好扩张，瑟缩在床上，如同一只可怜的忠犬期待着主人的临幸。

在他不曾被传唤的夜里，只能靠自己的双手稍稍排解对他的肖想。他想念他皮肤的粗粝与酒气的苦涩，想念他施舍给自己的直白的痛觉，想念他不分场合的强暴，想念他做起爱来不管不顾，想念他笑骂自己骚逼、贱货，想念他顶弄时口水贱到他的胸脯上，用各种奇技淫巧操得他翻天覆地不省人事。

对他的狂热，夺走了他整日的睡眠。左眼伤口愈合时隐隐的痒痛，常常让他在深夜兴奋到双腿发抖。

  
  


**04-03**

  


宇智波带土很快就发现，和他做爱是件非常让人上瘾的事情。

  


旗木教授平日里十分乖巧，一直安静地随在自己身后，从不僭越。即便在床笫之间，也不曾主动讨要。

他是个聪明人，知道两人关系的边界，也知道怎样才能满足他所需的权威感。他会在进门前打理好自己的身体，也从不奢求将军能在事后将他留下过夜。即便在平时，教授也从不多话。只是在长官碰巧回望时，用那灰碧似海的眼睛凝望着他，默默表露着自己的情意和忠诚，在他想要时展开自己驯顺的身体，将他从战场上遗留下来的暴戾一点不落地照单全收。

  


诱惑从来不需要语言。

  


宇智波带土望向教授开会时那几根秀柔细窄的手指，内里夹转着绝缘硼棒模型，让他想起他揉搓自己鸡巴时的样子。

他想象着那几根手指能给自己带来的快活。视线猥亵地向上扫着。教授面对与会人员，半边脸微微向前倾，莹白的耳垂露在发外，边角一抹几不可见的粉色齿痕。

教授言语冷静利落、条理清楚、不带情绪。但带土总是能在脑内把他一本正经解说的核反应原理转化为黄色废料。他就这样无声地收割着他的渴望。那静如止水的脸，不停地刺激着他的性欲，令他心荡意迷目难旁移。他想着那张面孔在自己身下时完全忘记了检点，如痴如醉几近放荡，一小时内眼唇濡湿连连崩溃抓着他胸口叫床的样子，觉得皮下有千万条虫子在爬。

宇智波带土下身有些发胀。

  


“旗木教授。”带土突然打断道，“把口罩摘了。”

“……”

  


旗木卡卡西的彩笔骤然一顿，

“对不起将军，您刚才说什么？”

“——把口罩摘了。”

  


讨论戛然而止，帐内十几名将校集体噤声。教授站在地图跟前，回头往桌上一瞥，众人目光全都惊跳着缩了回去。

卡卡西犹豫了一下，手插到耳后去解系带。

“你们这帮书生真他妈磨蹭……”

宇智波带土有些不耐烦，直接伸手，粗暴地将口罩从他脸上一把扯掉。

皮筋弹跳着啪嗒一声打红了皮肤。面罩被将军甩开，在会议桌上滚了老远，扣在记录员跟前，惊得人浑身一颤。

“不好意思，”带土稳稳靠回椅背，“您继续。”

  


脸上火辣辣的疼。将军岿然不动，在座位上翘脚，玩着火机。盖子百无聊赖地被扒开，一开、一合，一开、一合。

卡卡西淡淡瞄了长官一眼，目光转回。原本已经抬到脸颊的右手顿了一下，**略过那道刚被他抽打的红痕**，轻轻将耳鬓的碎发抿到耳后。

“是。”他驯服地说道，垂下眼，重新打开彩笔的笔盖。

  


宇智波带土生出一种无来由的冲动。

  


奇怪。明明是他主动送上床来的，现在看来着魔更多的反倒更像是他自己了。

这种患难间“互相关照”的激情游戏，远比他最先料想得要有趣。

  


这会实在开不下去了。

  


“旗木教授，你停一下。”

还没等卡卡西弯下腰开口说完半句，将军便开口打断，

“到我的房间里来一趟。”

卡卡西眼光一滞，

“可是将军，会议……”

“其他人在这儿等着。我回来之前，都不准动。”

椅子被推开。宇智波带土起身，径直往帐外走去。众人畏缩不敢言，视线全聚焦在教授身上。

教授有些不知所措。

  


“快点！”

“……是！”

  


旗木卡卡西忙把材料拢到一起，夹在肘间，绕过椅子匆匆向外跟去。会议室里一片唏嘘嘟囔，交头接耳。坐在旁边的飞段眼巴巴盯望着二人先后相随的背影，回过头，朝自己的搭档翻了个白眼。

  
  


**04-04**

  


七月，夏日炎炎。烈日白灼披挂在远处的山峦之上。万物静寂，垂死的生灵向天空伸出双手，呼摇着自身的焦渴。

招待所与现场的距离已无法承担繁重的工作量。连同最高指挥官在内的所有文武官员，睡卧统一与士兵一起，安置在账外连片的铅皮集装箱里。旗木卡卡西穿过这片废臭的钢铁森林，一路用余光瞥着身后紧随而来的黑影，在即将踏入门口时犹豫着开了口，

“将军……”

“先进去。”

宇智波带土命令道，毫不在意地大口吸着雪茄，眯眼穿过他的肩膀望向身后。

教授张开嘴唇，没等开言，便被将军一把强硬地塞进了房间。

  


来人款款走过，森然一笑，“宇智波将军。”

“他中暑了。”带土往地上掸了掸烟。

“教授有自己的房间。”

“这我知道。”他将雪茄重新叼回嘴里。

“请让他回房休息。”

“我是总厂的指挥官，我想让手下的人在哪儿休息就在哪儿休息。关你鸟事。”

“将军，我想我该提醒您……”

带土目光冷冷地向上一扫，“提醒什么？”

像是被一只利爪掐住了脖子。暗部嘴唇发白，无法出声。

“告诉团藏那个老东西……”带土转着门把手，“要是还想让我帮他擦屁股，就别成天来碍我的事。”

“大筒木这么大的篓子，要是真办砸了日斩怪罪下来，他以为自己能脱得了干系么。”

七月炎夏。暗部双脚运转不灵，手脚发冷。宇智波将军眼也不抬，望着烟头火光一明一灭，

“还有别的事么？”

“没……没有。”

宇智波将军转开了门把手，简慢地回了一声，

“那就快滚。”

  


铁门被重重摔上，集装箱被震得桄榔作响。室内灯光暗哑，阳光烘着铁皮，四十度的集装箱里，没有空调。

暗探的盘问犹言在耳。旗木卡卡西抵在桌上，看着带土开解着衬衫纽扣，一步步向他走来。

“将军，这样会不会……”

“教授，”他打断道，“您会抽烟吗？”

卡卡西颤动着瞳孔。对方高大的黑影逐渐将他吞没。

“……不会。”

“没关系，”将军将烟重重地吸了一口，“我教你。”

带土将嘴堵了上去。

雪茄点灭在文件散乱的木桌上。将军强硬地扣着他的下巴，将嘴里呛人的烟气尽数喂了进去。卡卡西皱眉挣扎，拍打着他的小臂。尘粒和口水被将军的舌根搅动起来，带着一种浑浊而不容拒绝的情欲。带土熟练地一把扣开他紧锁的裤带，衣料垂坠到地面，方便将军实施猥亵。右手厚茧斑驳，撩起他的阴茎，随后掏进衬衫，拧咬他的乳头。卡卡西发出一声闷哼，条件反射地想要松口向后躲去，却被带土用牙齿咬着他的下唇硬拽了回来。

深吻过后，卡卡西摊在桌面上，被雪茄呛得不住地咳嗽发抖。

  


“现在你会了。”

  


宇智波将军对副官的反应很是满意，伸手解下了自己的裤带。

  
  


**04-05**

  


仲夏，临时指挥部里将校躁动不安地等待着。仅十几米外，集装箱里像被猛火煮着一样。黑发男人闭眼沉醉，叹息低喘，额头上汗珠颗颗滚落，打在副官光滑的肩胛骨上。将军身材结实，动作有力。偶尔在抽插中停下片刻，到桌头灌上一口威士忌，咂咂嘴，继续自己凶猛的操干。他把杯里剩余的液体浇在教授身上。让烈酒与汗水在小腹间不停摩擦。

户外漫天辐射灰雨，七月流火，燃穿了两人的喉咙。接吻时他嘴里那股带着酒精的烟草味道让人沉迷。旗木卡卡西将手臂环着他的脖子，将下唇送上，任他啃咬。为了不发出过大的声响，他强迫自己使劲吮吸他的舌头，指尖在他耳后发间来回扫动。带土睁眼，看见他因忍耐而皱起的眉头，发抖地抽泣，如同最后稻草般紧抱着他，指甲狠狠掐入他后背的皮肤。带土就这样盯着他，下身一遍又一遍把他顶到桌子上去，听他压低声音颤声叫着“将军”，看他伸长脖子，摇首摆尾，脸上矜持一点一点崩溃。

“……将军……轻……轻点……”

“胡说！”带土戏谑地笑着，“你这不是对我的粗暴很上瘾吗？”

“不要……”

没等他说完，带土便将自己的老二往肉穴里无情地深送了一下。他感受着后庭激烈地收缩挤压，卡卡西双腿环着他的腰，抽搐着，两眼翻白，眼角的泪水也无法掩盖他陶醉的表情。

性器交合处愈加泥泞。带土用手抹了一把——他简直要把他操漏了。

“你要知道，教授。虽说军队里都是带把儿的，但到这个位置还不至于缺马子…… 我不喜欢干男人。”

他掰着他下巴，

“但你是特别的。”

  


“你让我操得很上头。”

  


带土看他那双灰海似的眼珠涌出水雾，手还挂在他胸前的领子上，嘴角流出一丝近乎卑微的笑容。带土闭上眼睛，掰开臀瓣继续疾风骤雨般的顶弄。呻吟被拆得断断续续。旗木卡卡西向他举起双腿，心甘情愿任他狎亵凿钻。他皮肤热烫，呼出的气息如温泉般涌到了他的后背上。卡卡西触碰着这副雕塑般的身体，双臂紧紧抓住他不放。他为他倾倒，为他残暴的兽性，为他的固执，为他一半残损的肢体和那份虐淫的快感，为他用那根足以撑裂后穴的阴茎在桌上大力操干自己的方式。

  


再过去三十余年的日子里，宇智波带土做过的人中有军妓也有贵妇。她们丰乳肥臀、摇首摆尾、经验丰富。但却没有一个人像他一样狂野，也没有一个女人能赛得上他的妩媚。

那是来自人性深处对生与爱意的不竭渴望。

他就那样毫无顾忌地向他张开双臂，用那具柔软的身子，接纳了他对世间所有的委屈、不忿，与不可弥合的伤害。

  


边境的夏日，所有物件都被阳光照褪了色。

生命如脱水的墙皮一点一点剥离躯干，只剩下旺盛的情欲，如突降暴雨般挣扎、蔓延在这片无望的土地上。

无节制的性爱，强迫性的过度消耗，无非为在这森严的恐怖房间里多得一点无间的温暖。每晚只能把睾丸射空了，才能获得一夜好眠。

  


“将军，你快要把桌子给撞折了……”

“那就让它折。”

“外面的人会听到的……”

“那就让他们听去。”

“可是……”

“别他妈跟我说这些无用的鬼话。”

  


“**——我们都要死了！！！**”

  


“……”

  


户外，雨水一滴一滴，接着倾盆砸在集装箱上。

  


“我不在乎。”

旗木卡卡西捧住他的脸。

“干我……”他深吻下去，“干我，玩弄我，伤害我，把我干到射……干到失禁……干到让我时刻为你发情……”

“我还远不止这些，所以操狠点儿……”

“用力……操穿我。”

  


“如果人终有一死，”

“**——将军，让我死在你的床上。**”

  
  


**04-06**

  


旗木卡卡西拾起地上变潮的衣衫，抖落掉土灰。

  


暴雨声震耳欲聋。

潮湿的水汽从打开的门窗里涌了进来。宇智波带土站在集装箱门口，脸朝向纷纷扬扬下着大雨的天空。雨滴摔在脸上，和胸口陈旧发白的军服和勋章上。

将军沉默不语。

  


这里是大筒木的恐怖房间。五十万行走的游魂挤在一处。现实与神话混在一处。神明无所作为又无远弗届。人类用知识来掩饰包裹着无知。科学家变成了宿命论者，草场里的老农变成了哲学家。

辐射抽去了居民、猫狗，抽去了空气，抽去了食物和水源。这是一片真空的大地，在上面舞蹈的不是活生生的人类，而是两具行走的骨灰。

  


将军看向眼前垂挂的水帘。旗木卡卡西从身后走来，将外套轻轻披挂在他的肩膀上。指尖轻柔地擦过脖颈。像一滩死水骤然被划开，他这具行将入土的灰骨，因此而有了一点温度。

  


带土拽住了副官搭上肩膀行将离去的手。在这种大雨带来的焦躁的引诱下，靠着一时冲动，他一把揽过副官，跳进雨里。

  


天地间除了苍白别无他物。而猩红斗篷骤然在漫天大雨中抖落开展。灰色的荒野，在一瞬间突然亮了起来。

  


红色绒布不足以抵挡大风侵袭，两人在遮挡下被浇得湿透。

而他的臂膀坚实，胸膛温热。两人身体紧靠同行，周围是密密麻麻的水线，副官被动依偎在将军怀里，他的鞋子同他的裤脚一样被泥水溅得脏成一团。

卡卡西感到满足了。

  


会议室就在前方。两人挤在一件斗篷里，狼狈地往前走去，就像两只落水的耗子。

  


夏季，天气凶猛。水滴将黑粉洗去，将辐射的污秽毫不留情地拍打在地上。

在这残酷无情的大雨里，生命好像再一次有了希望。

  
  
  


**tbc**

  



	5. 月色

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Sometime When it Rains - Secret Garden [墙内](http://music.163.com/song/28798652/?userid=42115682) [墙外](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwqApyuEY7Y)

十一月的深秋，木叶已从一片耀眼的金黄中枯萎。脱水的叶子被寒风吹落在石砖上，积得很厚。

宇智波带土坐在车后座，透过玻璃遥望着首都萧瑟的街景。座驾已在路边停了许久，目的地南贺神社就在马路对面，但将军始终没有出门。

距大筒木事毕，核心团队撤回木叶已有一个月。善后工作虽然繁重，但已无须带土亲自督导，一切交由工作小组处理。包括宇智波将军、旗木教授及其他十几名位及将校的幕僚得以重返木叶。除了日渐松弛的筋骨和衣衫地毯上频繁掉落的毛发外，一切似乎与半年之前并没有什么不同。

宇智波带土打开烟夹，从胸口口袋里掏出火机——**这个曾经十余年片刻不离身的物件，如今又回到了他自己身上。**飞段百无聊赖地用手指敲打方向盘，眼神瞄着后座。将军面上没有情绪，但眼下两坨乌青，暗示了他焦虑的情绪和昨晚惨淡的睡眠。

飞段向来搞不懂宇智波带土的思路。比如定在早上八点的会面，为什么要不过六点就把他拽起来开车。以及明明还要等上一个小时，为什么不能顺便到隔壁咖啡馆开开心心地吃个早饭。

再比如，这本是一次不必要的会面。**南贺神社 修正版 碑文的拓片和宇智波的原始资料，早在富岳去世、带土得到宗祠管理权限后就已送往大筒木前线，**为什么非要等到回木叶后，才让教授亲自过来做原地考察。

用这种伤人伤己的方式解决问题，何必呢？

冷气灌到胸口，路人裹着大衣顶寒风匆匆而过。时间未到，约好的人迟迟不肯出现。

飞段突然想起了小南。

一个月前，木叶将大筒木核爆事件调查听证会的通知发往前线指挥部。旗木教授列席，宇智波将军陪同。考虑到资料整理仍需时日，时间安排被在回首都半年之后。不出意外，这将是一场没有群众陪审，没有媒体，只有少数高官和业界同行，半封闭的，走过场式的程序会议。就像他之前参加过的任何一次庭审一样。

随通知寄来的，还有一份来自宇智波宗祠的资料文本。蜡封处刻着团扇火漆印章，**因此信件无他人经手，直接被递到了将军桌头上**。

这是旗木教授第三次向宗祠提出文档传送的请求。暗部情报申请受阻，研究所数据库中涉及绝缘棒的资料残缺不全。南贺神社碑文和宇智波斑初期的研究笔记，成了调查反应堆爆炸技术原因的关键性资料。卡卡西曾不止一次闲谈间轻柔地调侃过宇智波和机要邮寄的办事效率，意在家族内部的事情，长官如果愿意出面，事情会好办很多。但将军不为所动，佯装怒意，笑说宇智波族内事务轮不到外人置喙。教授只得乖乖闭嘴，正常走程序，一遍又一遍讨要他催不来的文件。

宇智波带土望向桌上的两个信封，抽着雪茄。在上次集装箱门口呛了暗部之后，团藏以一种令人惊讶的大度，真的撤掉了他房间附近所有的亲信。带土想起几月前代统领考察时那场别有深意的对话，和那张老脸藏在皱纹里阴森森的笑脸。他很清楚团藏的放任政策并非恩赐。而是这个眼光毒辣的暗部头子深深明白，比起给猎物套上枷锁，把选择权交还给他，是种更为残忍的惩罚方式。

其时大筒木需要将军亲自出面的工作已经进入尾声。回归木叶的行程已经定好。飞段规劝，差不多行了，纸包不住火。不管旗木卡卡西看到之后有什么反应，半月过后两人都要各走各路。如果还打算维持原计划，为保证教授那里不掉链子，还是要趁你还在的时候，给他一点适应真相的时间。

宇智波带土没有回应。房间里仅剩的几个亲信，只有飞段一直咋咋呼呼的管不住嘴。其他几个急忙把人架到门外，只留带土一人呆在房间。

十月的大筒木寒意已深。数月奔波刻在了将军眉头，他的伤疤皱纹似乎又深了些。宇智波带土面带倦意地抽出烟卷，手在把烟递到唇边的时候稍稍停顿。虽然他此时并不缺少可以用来点烟的火苗——面前烧着的蜡烛就是现成的。但带土最终还是把烟放下了。他望着眼前行将燃尽的烛火，想起某个月夜，和某个如月夜般清透的人。他想起他藏在火机里的拙劣的爱情把戏，想起他说自己也如他一样飞蛾扑火的荒诞台词。带土不由得笑了出来，他总是那样自以为是。

蜡烛燃尽，嘴角的笑意戛然而止。将军待在原地，黑暗浓厚地包裹上来。带土内心空落落的，寂寞无端地悬在空中，无法排遣。

夜晚十一点，刚刚聚在一起的幕僚已经回屋。宇智波将军独自前往指挥室。推开门后，**将刚摆在眼前的两个来自宇智波宗祠的信封堆叠在一起，压在了副官的办公桌上。**

教授道了谢，把信封置于明早要处理的邮件上，转头从兜里抽出打火机。宇智波带土自然而然地弯下腰来，将烟喂到他手中的火苗里。两人隔着一条烟的距离交换着吐息，随着带土嘴角漏出一丝白雾，将军起身站开，回到了自己的座位上。

旗木卡卡西将视线重新沉回桌面。

蚊虫挥打着翅膀，在油灯周围徘徊旋转。将军随手打开桌头的报告。教授用余光瞥着他的侧脸，笔下线条迟疑，随后移到边角，在纸边婉转地勾画着。时间穿过纸笔，穿过信封之间微小的缝隙和因疲惫而散乱的发丝，在空间里如细水般悄然流淌。卡卡西看过秘书处的日程文件，知道别离的日期定在三天之后。但此刻月夜温存，寂静无声。将军一如既往地坐在旁边，昏黄的灯光一跳一跳地打在他斑驳的侧脸上，熟悉的烟味越过两人书桌的缝隙，浸淫着在他搭在椅背的西装外套。

旗木卡卡西没有丝毫不安。

宇智波带土在对方垂首勾画时，悄悄抬起眼睑。房间里笔声簌簌，灰色的草稿从笔尖流下，倾吐成线。教授左手拄着下颚，耳后银发随指尖勾勒的动作翕动着。将军瞥见他嘴角皮肤滑动了一下，露出一抹他自己都未必能意识到的微笑。

类似的表情永远能使他安适自如。

行将离开的夜晚并无要事，但将军还是不觉间走进了指挥账。天灾使人心变得赤裸。带土漫想道，或许是因为他已习惯在属于自己的时间里有他的陪伴。不仅限于圈上自己脖颈润凉的双臂，也不限于腰带内温热的体温，而是在这样静寂的月夜里，他时不时偷瞄向自己的温顺眼光，这副心领神会的亲近和沉默，和流淌在方寸间两人共享的呼吸。

宇智波带土随意地翻了一页报告，呷了一口桌边倒了一半的残酒，突然开口，

“你要干嘛？”

副官住笔，表情不明所以：“……什么？”

“我是说，你干嘛总在看我。”

“……”卡卡西将目光飘回，“哪里……”他归理着文件，“大概是您的错觉吧。”

“我在战场上蹲了十几年。即便背着眼，也能察觉到别人的目光。”

“……”

带土阖上报告，起身，朝副官走了过来。

他向卡卡西伸出手，

“给我看看。”

卡卡西被那双鹰隼般敏锐的眼睛注视着，嘴唇开阖，手指犹豫着，把桌上压着的纸片递了过去。

宇智波带土接过文件。

“大筒木封顶建筑的方案设计。”教授说道，“刚根据设计部图纸改好的。”

带土狐疑地看了他一眼，抖了一下图纸，放到眼下看去。

“项目名称叫‘石棺’，服役期30年。当然，之后我们还计划在外面制造一个更加强大坚固的防护壁，也就是在议的 ‘拱门’。那个建筑采用双层结构，初步测算需要18000吨金属，使用期长达一个世纪……”

宇智波带土没有在听。

“我不知道你还会画画。”将军打断道。

图纸上的铅笔顿了一下，随后滑到教授裤缝间。

“嘛……这算是科研人员的基本功吧。”卡卡西耸肩笑笑，“并非所有学院在战时都能配备电脑。很多课程，比如机械力学的设计方案，当时都还是要手动描图的。”

“……画得不错。”

卡卡西目光抬向将军。

“你勾的这些问号，”带土指道，“是待确认的问题吗？”

“嗯，”卡卡西答应，“有些细节可能要去看看现场才能决定。”

宇智波带土将图纸攥在手里，“那事不宜迟，现在就去。”

“……现在？”

“我陪你。”带土将图纸卷好。

“天黑了，”卡卡西劝道，“明天吧。”

“过两天我就走了。”带土抓起椅背上教授的西服外套，“现场都是些大兵，成天喝酒闹事的…… 你一个书生，不太安全。”

车轮枕着石砖上被月光洒下的白霜，一路轮转到已被熄灭焰火的4号大楼。空气中残留着带金属味道的尘沙，和营帐里浓厚的汗酒味。将军深夜到达现场，汽车发动机的声音惊动了将睡的士兵。斗篷从车内滑落到地面。软帐和集装箱的铁门纷纷被打开，在暗夜里裂开了一道道光缝。

将军立在这栋灰黑的，已开始被钢筋覆盖的大楼前注视着，向前迈开脚步。士兵未如将军所言喝酒闹事。在领袖行将离去的夜晚，他们老实地立在原地，脱帽垂首，向这位身先士卒、两度救民于水火的将军致意。越来越多的营帐打开了门口，在这篇无垠的黑色大地上，这些无名的勇士，逐渐为他展开了一条通往前路的星河。

教授随在将军身后，望着他飘摇的猩红斗篷逐渐被光火照亮。这位永远直然向前、不曾顾盼左右的将军，此刻突然住了脚，展开图纸，朝他的方向回望着。

旗木卡卡西迈开步子，向自己的将军走去。

今夜圆月，星光明朗。

清辉从窗缝伸到办公桌上，照耀着散乱的文件，和从指缝间掉落的用钝的铅笔。

考察归来，工作已至深夜。宇智波带土立在他身后，将手伸到桌面上方一寸处。手指边缘就是他轻阖左眼上的一道伤疤，教授浅睡时的呼吸轻柔地打在他的骨节上。

将军压着他肘间的设计图，以抽丝般的力气，将夹在下面的纸张，小心翼翼地抽了出来。

在封顶图纸备注的笔记上，有一份不合时宜的草稿：斗篷散落在地板间，将军正斜靠座椅，垂眼读着报告。

——一张潦草的侧脸素描。

十月的深夜，略凉的秋风，婆娑的树影。

帐里，教授全身裹在将军的猩红斗篷里，趴在桌上睡得安稳。

宇智波带土靠在门口，指尖里夹着那两份来自宗祠的文件，呆呆地发怔。缭绕的烟雾从嘴中吁出，明月被烟雾淹没，烟雾消散进星河。

带土摁开火机，将手中印有宇智波印章的信封，**再一次**喂到火焰里。纸张碎成黑色的碳片随风飘去。将军把火机还回教授的桌上，穿过空气里被烧焦的味道，向前走去，没再回头。

在大筒木的最后一天晚上，两人核对完要事之后，将军突然开口，问副官能否帮忙剪剪头发。

明天就要返回木叶了。首都繁华的街道里各色商店应有尽有。至于为何这一天都等不得，旗木教授没有探问，只是默默拿起剪刀，把将军的斗篷反过来，披挂在他的脖子下方。

带土全程没有开口，副官也就没有说话。二十分钟的沉默里，只留下剪刀的咔嚓声和掉落在斗篷上的碎发。副官在他发间轮转、耙抓着，力道温柔。指尖偶尔略过耳后稀碎的鬓角，贴着他的皮肤，却又很快拿开。剪到刘海时，卡卡西凑到跟前。姿势高度差不允许带土看到对方的眼睛，目力所及，只有他单薄的嘴唇，和嘴角下方一颗棕色的小痣。他看着那颗小痣，盯了好久。他想着两人睡过那么多次，自己却鲜少观察过他的样子。如今离别将至，他努力端详着，企图往脑海里装填他脸上每一条细纹。他原本该想起他在床上身体的曲线，想起他登顶时的呻吟和迷醉的双眼。但此刻他却只能忆起他看向自己浅笑时的模样，无数次，在会议室，在尘沙满布的现场，在事后他为自己重新扣紧领结时仰首回望的一瞬。似乎那样的场景，远比床笫间的温存要来得让人动情。

像是猜透了将军的想法一般，带土发现副官的嘴角轻轻滑动了一下。本该抵住发梢的左手绕到他后颈，润凉的吐息自上而下打在他脸上。剪刀划过发丝干脆利落的声音，突然被刻意拉得好长好长。

他打理得有些过于细致。本来没几根碎毛的刘海，被他故意变笨拙的手掌，修剪了足足半个小时。

有些话是不能说的。或者起码，不该由他这个副官开口。将军永远有他自己的考虑。雄狮不会犯错，亦不能有多余的感情。整整半年的相互扶持，他从未得到，也从未奢望过一句褒奖或感谢。他所有付出能得到的唯一回报，不过只是在这他刻意偷来的半小时里，将军宽容的默许。

“好了。”

卡卡西把剪刀放回桌上，将他额前的碎抹轻轻拂去。

斗篷抖落着，属于他的，黑色的细小的碎片，在空间里漂浮，缓缓落地。副官将披挂整理好，搭在衣架上。

“还可以吗？”

“嗯。”将军对着镜子摆了摆头，“你可以走了。”

“好。”

宇智波带土望向镜子深处。旗木教授站在他身后，拾起自己的领带，转头向后走去。

门把手被拧开的一瞬，带土忽然开口。

“当然。如果你想要留下来，也是可以的。”

旗木教授停下脚步，手仍然放在门把手上。

“您是想叫我陪着您吗？”

将军一时语塞，进而反问，“你觉得我很需要人陪吗？”他提醒道，“注意你的身份，教授。不要会错了意。”

宇智波带土将目光移出穿衣镜，宽坐在椅子上，翘着腿，摆出一副世故的模样。可不知为何，他觉得自己在刻意回避着他的目光，好像自己真的哪里心虚了一样。

卡卡西的眼神化开了。

“不好意思，是我冒犯了。”

教授转过身，压开把手，打开了门。

“你去哪里？”

话一出口，带土顿觉失言。这不是一个将军对下属应有的态度。他何时这么卑微过？他是他的长官，是官拜大将军的国家重臣。旗木卡卡西不过是一个普通下属，是去是留完全可以由他这个将军自己决定。

但带土无法控制自己，他的目光死死地耙着教授，心怦怦跳。

“放心。”卡卡西笑了笑，将大衣重新放回椅背，“请容许我回去清理一下，现在不太干净。”他解开衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣，“我会马上回来……”

“不必了。”带土开口。

教授回头，“什么意思？”

“你听到我说的了，教授，今晚不必。”带土顿了一下，“就这样就好。”

**不要走。**

他在他面前解开西服扣子，揭开干净的衬衫，掀开被脚，将身子靠了过来。他没有拒绝。

带土看着卡卡西在他身边躺好。这是他第一次与人同寝。这位床上人前霸道无理的将军，此时举手投足，竟显得有些青涩矜持。而原该持重的旗木教授，反而很能放得开，他松散地把腿伸到被窝里，阖上眼睛，与他自然而然地肌肤相碰。

今晚床上没有交缠。

深夜。窗帘未曾拉好。两块布料间，流出一小块银色的光线。

旗木卡卡西在他颈窝间发出一声闷哼，动了动小臂，迷迷糊糊地握上了他的右手。

那一刻，他几乎爱上了这个男人。

尽管这一刹那转瞬即逝。尽管再过几个小时，他们就要到回到另一个城市去。他将与他错开轨迹，所有的喜怒哀乐，恐惧与寂寞，兴奋与温暖，亦不会再次与他有关。

这世上将永远不会再有这样美丽的月色，也永远不会再有这样一个夜晚。

第二天两人拿着所有暗部查验准许带走的材料，一同上了飞往木叶的直升机。落地时，将军府邸派来的车子已候在停机坪。宇智波带土邀旗木卡卡西同乘，交代司机绕路送教授回研究院。

两人一路无话。

木叶于火之国偏南，气候温暖，天气晴朗。街道热闹，傍晚时放学的孩子欢跳着扑向家长的怀抱。

两人在这样的环境里告别。旗木教授的研究生进来把厚重的资料搬走，而将军没有下车。带土挥挥手，在已经关闭的车门里，隔着车窗，目送着教授缓缓离开。

车轮轮转。宇智波带土空茫地视向前方，怅然若失。他手伸向大衣口袋，在触到烟夹的一瞬，突然想起自己忘了东西。出于一种不可抵御的冲动，他大吼着让司机停了车，掰开把手，跳出了车门。而几乎在同一瞬间，他在街道上与那道熟悉的视线相互触碰。教授就像早就料到他会追回来似的，一直站在原地，回眸向他守望。

他的学生正抱着资料互相交谈，街道上行人沉浸在与各自的欢乐之中。而旗木卡卡西站在他的世界中间，手捂心口，向他微笑致意。

夕阳正在西下，映照着森林、城市和整片大地。

宇智波带土将手放在自己心口上，在衣侧的口袋里，摸到一个冰冷的石块。

他的胸口起跳了。

仿佛铁皮包裹的火机里燃起一丛火苗，宇智波带土钢铁一般的躯壳里，也会有一颗火热的心脏。

将军被飞段的叫唤惊醒。

十一月的气温寒冷，他握着手中仍有余温的火机，向窗外看去。带土脸一下子贴了太近。呼吸打在窗户上，形成一道朦胧的白雾。而他没有等待白雾散去，便匆忙地开了车门。

旗木卡卡西仍穿着大筒木时常着的旧西服，外面随意套了件羊绒大衣，脖颈上加了一道围巾。教授将手插在衣兜里，眉眼平淡，在街道上不太经意地扫视着。

宇智波带土心脏跳动着，迈开步子，向他的方向走去。

步伐越来越快。

旗木卡卡西回首。

一月过后，两人的视线隔着一条马路再度交错。他看见宇智波带土凝视着他的眼睛，正朝着他的方向走来。

旗木卡卡西弯下眉角。

“将军，好久不见。”

教授说道。

**tbc**

  
  



	6. 真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Billie Eilish - No Time To Die [墙外](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB_S2qFh5lU)

神树项目，原称“神树子核机电研究项目”，基础框架来源于南贺神社的碑文。与散落各地的古遗迹类似，洋洋洒洒数万字的启示录，由早已被遗忘的部落密文写就，因此长达数世纪的时光里，无人问津。

转机发生在宇智波斑退役之后。这位为国立下汗马功劳，奠定木叶今日政治格局的神武将军，在晚年功成名就回归祖宅后，如天启一般成功地开解出石碑秘文的第一段落。

“神树子核可能蕴含着不可想象的巨大能量”，出于巩固国防的愿望，宇智波斑开始对碑文进行系统性研究。但由于国家刚脱离战火，经费捉襟见肘。宇智波斑自掏腰包，凭借自己多年积攒下来的家产，与木叶提供青年学者支持计划的补偿政策，逐渐建立了一支属于自己的团队。

尽管受资源所限初期进展缓慢，但好在上下一心。五年寒窗，宇智波斑还是在团队的帮助下，拉出了一套解码秘文的基础框架。

只可惜，第一阶段的研究就此戛然而止。随着年近百岁的宇智波斑在研究室轰然暴毙，以及核心成员接连不明原因的死亡和失踪，族内开始传闻，这是因泄露天机神明给宇智波降下的警告。族人惶惶不可终日，木叶年老的顾问团亦对邪说心有顾忌。族长关闭了神树项目，所有资料与人员档案保密封存，自此近十几年无人再提。

但事情到了今天，当年暂停项目背后的事件真相，已并不难猜。

在后来找到的、宇智波斑隐藏在神无毗桥数据备份中，碑文解析的最新一页，时间恰好是老将军暴毙的那天晚上。

而这最新一页发现的内容，也正是后来被证明是核机电应用最大的缺陷——扩散性人体白化。

宇智波斑尸体被人发现时，机房屏幕上显示着数据中途传送失败的按钮，旁边掉落着一根短路的网线。

而确认死亡的十位核心成员中，有七位是将军设在战时秘密堡垒备份数据库的管理员。

这七位管理员，大多由宇智波家族成员组成。但也有例外。这两名从木叶青年计划中选拔出的优秀学者，一位是平日放浪形骸思维跳脱的鬼才自来也，另一位则要严谨得多，他的名字对于教授来说也更为熟悉。

——当年木叶的天才研究员，旗木朔茂。

宇智波斑去世那天晚上随行的值班人员，也是后来失踪核心成员的其中一位，名叫黑绝。

而当年木叶派来调查真相的暗部分领队，名叫志村团藏。

神树项目的重启，有赖于三战的爆发。历经多次大战，火之国人口消耗已不堪负荷，木叶需要一个决定性的杀伤武器镇住场面。其时已身居高位的志村团藏，回想起十五年前那场未决的悬案。以多年暗部经验培养出的直觉，他几乎确认神树项目是火之国命运转折的关键。于是他私自用权，将当年警署数据库中残存的部分碑文资料拷贝出来，递给国立大学军事研究院的院长大蛇丸。但似乎是受好友殒命的经历影响，亦或是出于一种科研人员敏锐的预感，院长婉谢了团藏的研究需求。但同时，他也并未完全将长官拒之门外。比起自己，他向长官意味深长地推荐了一位 “他认为十分合适的” 人选。

当年四月，父母双亡的旗木卡卡西，出于生存需要，申请了针对军研院学生的命题青年基金。

次年年末，旗木卡卡西通过答辩，正式完成了神树核机电项目战时应用的可行性报告。

当志村团藏带着报告前往南贺神社时，族长出离愤怒。他对这位暗部统领不择手段私用警署档案的行为表示不齿，同时也严词拒绝了木叶想要再一次将宇智波拖入诅咒的打算。但志村团藏以令人难以想象的刚硬表达了自己的坚持。在噪音、骚扰、族人小孩绑架又重归心惊胆战的恐吓下，族长在一个月内瘦脱了相。他质问长官为何非要将宇智波打入地狱。团藏回答，覆巢之下焉有完卵。此处往西南三百公里，地狱里的场景每天都在上演。只要战争不停，不止木叶，火之国整个国家都会被拖入地狱。为了避免更大的惨剧，必须有人做出牺牲。

暗部的折磨，加上木叶顾问团的压力，在团藏祭出黄色闪光名头的前提之下，族长最终同意重开神树研究。尽管宇智波族内青年忌惮老一辈的传闻不敢加入，但有了波风水门的推动和木叶的全力支持，项目仍然进展神速。即使没能来得及拯救已逝的几百万将士的性命，水门还是成功在两年之后，造出了第一代微型核弹的原型。

命运齿轮此时再度轮转。正当水门终于有望将研究成果投入实际战时应用生产的时候，他的办公桌上出现了一封决定性的邮件。

这封密件来自于神无毗桥，发信人是宇智波带土，收件人是波风水门。而在众多邮件中识别出其重要性，并亲自递到老师手中的，是时为院长助手的旗木卡卡西。

这是两人真正的、第一次的交集。

一切也在此脱了轨。

宇智波斑备份数据库的地点，除了本人，便只有数据库的管理员知晓。黑绝可以杀掉所有在世的管理员，抹掉数据，却没有办法让一位死者开口。

神树项目的第八个备份数据库，也是传输顺序排在第一位的1号数据库的管理员，名叫宇智波泉奈。

这封写明了核爆炸在产生巨大即时爆破力的同时，也会以爆炸原点向外扩散白化因子，对人体和土地造成永久不可逆损伤的笔记文本，让水门暂停了手下所有惨无人道的大型核武器开发。也是这一举动，间接导致了战争后期火之国几百万将士的死亡。报告书层层上递，直达志村团藏。长官拒绝了研究院放弃神树项目的请求。已有的成果，让他看到神树项目不仅可以作为一样杀伤武器，其所蕴含的能源潜能，亦将成为火之国战后经济腾飞的引擎。两人僵持不下，最终双方各退一步——水门同意继续神树项目在能源领域的研究，但前提是必须要完善防护机制；与之相应的，团藏答应停止核弹的军事开发。至于前线局势的缺陷，以提任神无毗桥的骁将宇智波带土作为补偿。

博弈最后落到一场没有被研究院记录的、政府内部的、高密级的技术招标会。当时的旗木卡卡西级别尚且不够参与方案研发。但根据后来的招标文件，可知走到最终轮的标的只有两种。一种是水门主持的六道方案。另一种来自一个神秘不知底细的研究所，方案名称也就是后来所有核物理学家熟知的——

“黑色绝缘棒”。

黑色绝缘棒项目的主持人，便是先前在宇智波斑事件中失踪的黑绝。

而它背后的资金支持与政治推手，正是木叶暗部队长、火之国国防军需版块的负责人，志村团藏。

“黑色绝缘棒”与六道项目在防护设计上，近乎一致，唯一区别便在于核反应堆温度过高时的应急装置。但就是这个应急装置的区别，让项目两者的成本差了十倍。

水门并非技术出身。但他以一个久经战场将军的敏锐头脑，通过预算对比和架构表察觉到了背后的蹊跷。于是他联络了档案处前往调查。三天后，被发现因长期过度疲惫心力衰竭，死在了前往警署的轿车上。

当晚，中央研究院的安保系统短暂失灵。存于数据库中碑文拓片的相关资料，自此发生了一点微小的改变。

而在绝缘棒方案定标上线的庆功会上，黑绝为表在背后融通的感谢，与特地赶来的团藏相互敬酒。第二天，便被发现猝死在木叶酒店的床板之上。

黑绝并不晓得团藏就是当年宇智波斑事件的调查官。

他也不晓得，团藏其实心里非常清楚，水门的怀疑并没有错。黑色绝缘棒的设计，从一开始就是有问题的。

**但它只是一个应急装置。**

应急装置的意思是，在其他操作规范的前提下，能用到的几率，不过万分之一。

而战后的火之国，根本付不起高额成本。按照财务测算，如果按水门提供的安全方案，十年内国家财政都无法承受核电站的建立。而如果等到那时再开始动手，火之国便再也无法在战后复杂的国际局势中翻身。

因此，黑绝必须死。

但同时，绝缘棒的方案，也必须上线。

十年前，从神无毗桥停电已久的机房里拿出秘文档案的宇智波带土，看不懂数据库里古老的代码，也无从晓得他手里的文件，将无形中改变多少人的命运。

十年之后，随着大筒木的一声核爆，他以自己战场多年养育出的直感，意识到背后千丝万缕的连线。**尽管他并没有受到邀请**，但凭借着对族人和国人的责任感，他还是以曾经三战护国将军的身份，强烈要求自己列席参会。

半年之前，他在旗木卡卡西递交的调查报告资料目录里，从研究所的角度补充了残缺不全的信息。随后，他动用了自己的亲信，和宇智波富岳木叶警卫队的人脉，逐渐拼全了事件的全貌。

五个月前，团藏前往大筒木考察。在那场旗木卡卡西缺席的会议里，志村代统领近乎开诚布公地与宇智波将军谈清了往事。同时，也阐明了持续斗争的后果——木叶暗部近乎控制了所有的舆论工具。再高的位子，再铁的关系，在体制的重压前都是一张废纸。更何况即便将这次的事件翻牌，以后类似的事件还是会上演。反抗没有意义。这个国家的民众不需要真相，只需要一个持续坚挺的、强大的国家。

带土不为所动。这里不是代统领府，没有十几根枪管指着他的脑门。大筒木的会议室里，宇智波将军身后，七八名将校手上武器个个上了膛。这是两人战争的起始点。可团藏脸上毫无惧意。这个老练的政客，轻飘飘地给自己倒了杯白水。他知道宇智波带土手里都有哪些底牌，同时他也知道，要想把这些材料真正组合到一起，宇智波带土还缺少些什么。因此，他略带悲哀地说，可惜了，与您共事那么久，我还从未见你那样护卫过一个人。可将军莞尔一笑：只要为了更远大的胜利，我对自己爱惜的羽翼，向来不曾吝惜。

——在这一点上，任何人都一样。

旗木卡卡西将材料放回桌上。

“也就是说，您希望我在听证会上说出真相喽？”

宇智波带土在烟灰缸里点了点烟。

“您应该清楚，听证会仅限于内部，没有媒体，没有陪审团……”

“但是全国几十个研究所的高层全都会来。”

“您晓得这样做的后果吗？”卡卡西问道，“如果将这一切在庭审上公之于众，不止是我，所有在场得知真相的同事都会受到牵连。他们的妻子、丈夫、家人…… ”

“但总有人要说出真相，不是吗？”

“那您为什么不自己去说？”

“因为这是您的领域。我可以做发言。但因为涉及科学论证，最后还是必须要由您来确认。”

“所以，这就是您需要我的理由了。”卡卡西笑道，

“因为要调查真相，扳倒团藏，需要中央研究院的档案资料；需要相应的技术知识，帮您把手上所有线索拼到一起。同时也需要一个在学界有话语权的人，心甘情愿舍生忘死地为您在庭审上出面。”

“我说的对吗，宇智波将军？”

南贺神社里，灰色的香火与阳光散射搅浑在一起，形成一抹看不透的蓝。

“这不只是团藏的问题，”宇智波带土垂下眼，“这是为了木叶的未来……”

卡卡西哀叹道，“您应该明白，您这样做改变不了任何事情。”

“无论如何总该去试一下。只要不放弃希望，就能被拯救。”

“但如果我拒绝呢？”

“你是一名科学家，”带土说道，“你曾经讲过，你只在乎真相。”

“可是，将军，”卡卡西突然扯开了笑容，

“您这是叫我去死啊！”

宇智波带土表情淡漠。

“放心，”他长长地吁了口烟，“我会走在你前头。”

旗木卡卡西凝视着将军，想从他眼中找到哪怕一丝一毫的怜惜，可是没有。朝夕相处半年所有的亲切全部褪去。此时此刻，他看起来竟然如此地陌生。

“所以说，”卡卡西胸口起伏着，“**您为什么对我会选择答应如此地确信？**”

“为什么……”带土咕哝道，“因为我是你的长官。作为下属，你别无选择。”

卡卡西眼角发酸。半年以来，两个人一起扛下了多少大风大浪。此时这种话从他嘴里说出来，令人想要发笑，“将军，”他艰难地弯下嘴角，“您要知道，要吓倒一个将死的人，这种威胁是远远不够的。”

“教授，我没有想要威胁你。”

“那是为什么？”

他没有等到带土开口，

“所以，这一切，您从一开始就已经知道了对吗？”

卡卡西哽咽地质问道，

“**将军……您当初为什么要把我留在你身边？**”

旗木卡卡西直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛。

将军一言不发。表情里没有歉意、也没有悔过。

“这个问题，有必要问吗？”带土掸了掸烟，“我以为我已经告诉过你了……”

卡卡西的情绪随着他的冷漠，一点一点地崩溃。

这时教授才回想起他的身份，回想起面前的人，曾是一个以人命做棋子，杀人不眨眼的将军。他记起那些善意地提醒，记起那些不合时宜的推拒和刻意拉开的微妙距离。“**在政治的游戏里，只有权欲，没有爱情。**”这是一句将军从一开始就挑明的话。他到底是有多天真，才会笃信自己在他心里多少是有些特殊的？他手下执掌千军万马，曾经牺牲掉的人命不止这一条，自己不过是又一个可供利用的棋子，是一个可用来打发时间，亦可随时丢弃的漂亮玩物。

旗木卡卡西面色如纸，绝望缓缓贯过全身。

“我知道了。”教授露出一个惨淡的微笑来，“是我多心了。”

宇智波带土经受不住他的视线，把目光移开。他倚着门框，缩起双臂，风衣立起的领口剐蹭着他的脸颊。他听见教授迈开脚步，如风一般，带着所有未诉诸口的委屈和心死，撞过他的肩膀，向门口冲去。

带土被撞击掀开了半身，听着身后门啪嚓一甩，眯着眼睛，兀自吐着白烟，连回头看一眼都不看。

十点钟的木叶，天空薄灰。飞段被大门剧烈的声响震得从梦中惊醒过来。他看见教授用单手裹着大衣，脚步飞快，步伐狼狈。

将军没有跟出门来。他躲在走廊，扒开烟夹，一根接一根地抽，长久地待在神社里，没有离去。

带土闭了会儿眼睛，好像要把翻肠搅肚的情绪强压下去似的，夹烟的手指抑制不住地抖动。

他曾有过许多忠实的属下。身为一位称职的将军，身为领袖，他从没失去过对于人心的把握。小南也好，长门迪达拉也好，他们的牺牲全是自告奋勇的。所以这次也一样。他很清楚，即便他什么都不做，卡卡西也会心甘情愿地为他去死。

自可不必对他过多爱惜，

不必与他多言往事，

不必让属下特意给他提醒，

不必在他表白时婉言推拒，

不必与他以烟酒深吻，

不必与他在大雨中挽肩，

不必与他深夜同行，

不必在他浅睡着凉时将斗篷盖过他的身体，

不必在离别时将他手指挽留在发间。

何必多此一举。

他大可在他表白之前将真相和盘托出。在他心里，自己仍是那个大义凛然的宇智波将军。对方不过是一个人微言轻的下属，一个不懂政事的文弱书生，他的想法又有什么所谓？自己何必为吸引眼光在他跟前瞎逞英雄。

其实教授不知道的是，自己因为常年在战壕，睡眠很浅。对他那些自以为悄然不露痕迹的心机——从他衣兜里偷走的打火机，晚睡时的关灯，入秋时盖上的毛毯，在床头整夜的注视……他全都知道的一清二楚。

“**您为什么对我会选择答应如此地确信？**”

因为我知道。

你的温柔、你的执着、你的小心翼翼、你的飞蛾扑火。

因为我知道你的心意。

因为你说过，虽有刀山火海，荒野坟冢，你愿与我同去。

因为你褒奖过我的一腔孤勇，说我是一位真正的英雄。

因为你说过，不会让我失望。

因为你说过，无论是否能活过这场灾难，无论这个国家是否还有明天，你都愿意始终追随我左右。

“**将军……您当初为什么要把我留在你身边？**”

这个问题，有必要问吗？

我以为我已经告诉你了。

我对于真相的百般拖延，离别前夜卑微的挽留，在长官面前露骨的护卫，在天台下方三千将士跟前英雄式的逞能。

我所有的不甘寂寞，我所有的得寸进尺。

“你知道嘛，教授。我好久没见过像你这样狂妄自大的人了。”

“您是指不对您曲意奉承的人吗？看来军队对文化水平的宽容度很高啊。”

“别这么刻薄，教授。我没有恶意。”

“那您想表达什么？”

-

**“我喜欢你。”**

**tbc**

  
  



	7. 春光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: All I Ask - Adele [墙内](http://music.163.com/song/1323911406/?userid=42115682) [墙外](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLQjG-SFhnA)

又是一年的四月。暖风吹拂，被阳光拍打的枯干枝头，隐隐地有了一些新鲜的颜色。

木叶法院的建筑富丽堂皇。穿过花园里的大理石喷泉，拾阶而上进入大厅。灰袍的律师、法官，捧着大摞资料的文员在地板上疾走着，为国家各领域的重大案件敲定最终的结局。 

大筒木事件所分配到的房间并不算大。火之国地域辽阔事务繁杂，法官秘书只能申到一个中等审判厅。观众席坐得稀稀拉拉不满一半。公诉文员及证人走专用通道，发言材料三天前上交法院审核。参会当天过安检，从头发到鞋跟，一丝纸片与金属都不得多留。

旗木卡卡西站在证人席上，打开材料本，念着已不知道被暗部修改了多少次的公关台词。

木叶的暗部不傻，参会的同僚们不傻，旗木卡卡西也不傻。早在几月之前，木叶就以科教部名义下发文件，强令中央研究院下属所有核领域高级专家前往首都旁听庭审，**携带家属，统一行程，统一酒店食宿**。志村团藏亲自带队前往旗木教授研究院旁逼仄的私人小宅，将通知文件压在桌头，一字一句商榷着把发言稿改完。这位曾领少校军衔的研究院处长，面对自己房间里十几名壮汉风卷残云般“扫除”的场景波澜不惊，大大方方地给客人倒茶，谈笑风生，十分配合地在修改版证词上签了字。

在科学家的原则里，选择背叛事实的研究者无疑被称作垃圾。但相比已经过去的真相，更重要的，是眼前仍健在的朋友和家人。

在这个一切皆为虚假的世界里，内心的空洞，只能用同伴来填补。

**研究者在成为科学家之前，首先是一个有血有肉的人。**

旗木卡卡西立在证人席上。前面是眼光犀利的法官，后面是他二十几位熟稔的同僚。而唯一向他开口，最该以身作则站出来的人，此时此刻却没有出现在旁听席上。

教授将目光转向法官。

庭审气氛枯燥，观众昏昏欲睡。

卡卡西从飘浮的灰尘中收回眼神焦距，翕动嘴角，准备。

一阵仓促的响动，侧边大门带着陈年木板吱嘎的嘶叫声开了一条小缝。庭审涉密，暗部警卫森严，能获准中途进入的人不算太多。众人从昏睡中被吵醒，审判厅里各种揉脸挪椅的杂音。

旗木卡卡西目光死盯着来人，嗓子被掐住了一样说不出话。

宇智波带土向法官点头致歉，趁审判团继续提问的空档，悄声绕到公诉团前方预留的座椅上，扒开烟盒，点燃一支雪茄。

观众席上一阵小心翼翼的议论。将军端坐桌前，还如旧日般气度不减。但他头发完全白了，伤疤深刻，一身恢弘的军服大氅挂在他不再硬朗的身子上，显得十分沉重。

旁边秘书礼貌地提醒。带土像是突然想起什么，歉然地笑了两下，把烟摁灭。旗木卡卡西看他老实而衰疲的样子，后方隐秘的唏嘘声如冷水般罩到他身上，心脏如刀割般缓缓地被剜成碎片。

宇智波带土重重地咳了两下，开始伸手去翻眼前的材料。旗木卡卡西站在法庭中央，立于将军的视线之外，在他翻页时目光紧紧锁着他的侧脸。法官又重复了两遍问题，但教授没有听见。他呼吸困难，翻涌的情绪堵住嗓子，无法开言。

”旗木教授。“助理叹道。他看了一眼证人近乎苍白的脸颊和酸涩的眼角，抬表看了一眼时间，”正好一个半小时了。请各位二十分钟后返回座位，暂时休庭。“

十点半的阳光从大厅穹顶播洒下来。人群鱼贯而出，打着哈欠，遛弯，与平日难得一见的同僚互相招呼。人声让死板的大楼有了一点生气。

门口，宇智波带土望着眼前被阳光照得雪亮的喷泉雕塑。这个时点在大厅游走的大多都是些学者。他不认识。因此只能一个人靠在门口发呆，抽烟。旗木卡卡西从法官办公室走出，跨过二楼走廊和大厅。他立在那里站了好久，望着将军如今略显单薄的背影。两人自南贺神社后已有半年没见，此时物事流转，再度相遇时已不知道该如何开口。宇智波带土将烟耸动了一下，换手的空档，两人视线交汇。大厅人员流动，教授定定地站在自己视野中间，背后一切繁杂的背景和他比起来，都显得晦暗不清。带土有一瞬间的失神，僵在那里，似乎忘记了手边的烟即将燃尽。他嘴唇微微掀了一下，隔了半晌，才将将挤出一句话来。

“教授。”他说道。

旗木卡卡西心脏骤然发紧。一瞬间，两人一起经历过的那些或苦难或辉煌的日子，全都一天接一天不可抑制地翻涌上来。不管怎么说，眼前都是他旧日的长官。自己曾在他背后形影不离地追随过半年有余。他的音容笑貌，怪癖，喝酒的口味，下令时的不容拒绝的刚硬，和夜间沉吟时语气里隐藏不住的温柔，全都回转到了他的脑海。

宇智波带土欲言又止，

“我……”

“行了。”旗木卡卡西打断道。

带土望着眼前旧日的副官，怔了半晌，脸上交横的伤疤逐渐笑得开展了些。这份骄傲、利落，和在他面前近乎恃宠而骄的恶劣语气，于他而言是如此的熟悉。将军知道自己不必多费口舌了。在自己众多得力的下属中，他从来都是最为聪颖和贴心的那个。以两人的默契，万语千言的解释不必宣之于口。他只消看一眼教授的神情，便知道他对自己之前的行为并未有过丝毫怪罪。尽管南贺神社两人一时冲动不欢而散，但实际自己的心意，决断背后的纠结、无奈、进退失据，他必定全部都能懂得。

将军将脖颈靠到门框上，表情释然。

烟头燃尽。宇智波带土将烟头撇在地上，用左脚鞋底轻轻踩灭。

“一起走走吗？”

暖风穿过门框，吹进大厅。宇智波带土向亮光的边缘迈了两步，转过头，像老朋友那样对教授笑了一下。

天空湛蓝，鸟鸣叽喳。空气里升高的温度和雨后泥土散发的清新气息，让木叶逐渐能看到一点暖人的春意。

树枝摇动。阳光顺着乱颤的新叶，在衣服上留下了一块块的金色斑点。宇智波带土坐在长椅上，浸在阳光中，休息着松动的骨节。他发了一会儿呆，手习惯性地向大衣里掏去，对着旧日副官打开火机。烟叼在嘴上，还没等点燃，边因几声剧烈的咳嗽而剧烈地摇晃了两下。

旗木卡卡西垂首，手指紧紧攥了两下。

“您不要再抽了。”

“别这样，教授。你知道我到死也戒不了这一口的……”

卡卡西没有听他的话，直接从将军嘴里拔掉烟头，扔到了旁边的垃圾桶里。

带土安然地靠回长椅上，没有说话。

“您去看过医生吗？”卡卡西问道。

“你觉得呢？”

“还剩多少日子？”

“大概不到半年。”

“……为什么不告诉我？”

“我告诉过你了啊，教授。”带土笑了笑，“早在南贺神社的时候，我就说过我会走在你前头。”

卡卡西一怔，随即痛苦地闭上双眼。

天空中勾杂着的几许白丝被风扯断，在蓝海里不停地漂浮游动着。和风搅乱了树叶，搅乱了野花丛生的草地和新燕的巢，带着点甜丝丝的香味吸入鼻腔。

“你知道吗，教授，有时我觉得你的选择是对的。”

将军讲道，

“要知道我这半辈子都耗在战场上…… 虽说你当初给我打了预防针。但我总心存侥幸，觉得沙场上枪炮无眼，十三年都挨也过来了，这次也一定可以。”

带土摇摇头，“只可惜……”

“人终有一死。”卡卡西说道，“无论临终前躺在病床还是战场上，您都是火之国的英雄。”

“还是有区别的。打仗的时候，子弹穿到脑壳里，人很快就过去了。荣光也好痛苦也好，来不及想那么多。但这个不一样。白化嘛……”将军絮絮地说道，“总还是要熬上个十月半年的。你要在漫长的岁月里，静静等待着自己的死亡。”

“你也知道，最近木叶入春了。前两天我从医院检查坐车回来，进门前看见花园的枯枝上挂着一片新叶。只有那时候我才意识到……”

带土嘴角微微抖动着，

“我多么想在这个世界上再待一会儿……”

将军肺腔颤抖着，吐出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。带土从胸口口袋拉出一条手绢捂在嘴上。教授拍着他的后背，几乎能感受到呼吸管道与空气摩擦的声音，他清痰的时候，听起来就像一只残破的风箱。

“没什么大不了的，别那么紧张……”带土声音沙哑，瞥了一眼手绢上的红点，若无其事的把它塞回到口袋里去。

“将军……”卡卡西紧紧握住他那只撑在大腿上的手不放，“不管怎么说，我还是想让您知道……无论中间发生过什么，也无论背后有多少复杂的理由，我都很庆幸在这半年里能与您共事。”

“为什么，”带土蓦然问道，“因为那些硼，那些硝石氮气，还是因为我在天台上自告奋勇的逞能？”

“都是，也都不是。”卡卡西答道，“火之国从来不缺少官僚。但我很感谢木叶，能在那么多废物中派了你过来。能站在您的身后……能有机会与您站在一起，是我的荣幸。”

“可如果没有你最一开始的坚持，也不会有后面这么多的故事了，不是吗？”

宇智波带土断然道，

“你总说我是你的英雄。但是，教授，我所推动的事，对于我这个位置的人来说，是容易而微不足道的。说难听点，这是我的本分。”

“但你不同。”

“你只是名研究员，是秋道部长随意点卯请来的参谋。大筒木如何与你无关，宇智波如何与你无关，那里50万军队，3000万人口的性命与你无关。你没有后台，没有退路，没有斗争的资本，手上只有每月研究所发的那点仅够糊口的工资。但你敢当着统领的面把工卡挡证拍到桌上，敢陪着一个刚被你得罪过的将军，冒着生命危险义无反顾地前往核爆现场。的确，我是你的将军，是全现场说一不二的指挥官。但我执行的计划是你的。当机立断让全城撤离的是你，力排众议坚持做生物抹杀的是你，承受所有关于科学的骂名和背叛真相的压力，拯救同伴生命的也是你。”

“真正的英雄，旗木卡卡西，应该是你才对。”

带土轻轻地弯曲手指，将他放在自己掌心的手回握了一下。

“教授，这半年能与您一起共事，我感到很荣幸。”

旗木卡卡西抽出手，将脸埋在掌心里。双肩抽动着。

宇智波带土立起身，安抚地拍了两下副官的后背，坦然说道，

“起来吧，再陪我走会儿……”

以后怕是也没这个机会了。

喷泉里涌动的池水被阳光照得发亮，一切显得安稳而平和。

旗木卡卡西收拾好情绪，起身快走了几个碎步，跟上将军。后方几个黑影跟着耸动。两人相对无言。从树边走开时，皮鞋踏着杂草上未干的露水，在石砖上留下几道水痕。灌木丛里松鼠在人走过后伺机穿过小道，爬到对面柔软和缓斜坡上。野草被拨动着，蠕虫、蚱蜢和蝴蝶惊跳着窜到空中，鲜活的草坪，似乎在一瞬间变得绿了起来。

“多好的春光啊 ……”

前方便是法院大门。带土望着陆陆续续进入法院大厅的宾客，在即将越过法院转角的时候，停住了脚步。他伸出了那只经常拿烟的右手。蝴蝶轻盈地趴在手背伤疤的两条沟壑之间，扑扇着翅膀。

将军望着短暂停在他手上的飞虫，目光柔软。

“如果可以，真的舍不得现在就离开……”

卡卡西凄然道，”您起码还有半年的时间，没必要从现在开始就自怨自艾。“

”不，教授。你没有明白我的意思。“

卡卡西仰首，望向将军的侧脸。

”人生苦短……“带土喉咙一涩，随后自嘲般笑着掀动嘴角，

”真可惜。原本这一年在病榻上，我还是有点期待……你至少还能来看看我的……“

旗木卡卡西瞳孔一滞。

”将军，我……“

蝴蝶翻飞，向上开展着双翅，向春色中飞去。宇智波带土将人拉过转弯，在后方暗部几秒钟的视野死角里，堵住了他的嘴唇。

将军把他压在墙上，吻得热烈而急躁。随后在唇齿交缠间，用手抵住他的心口，**把那只他几乎从不离身的打火机，悄悄塞到了他上衣的口袋里**。

像是心口被纵了火，旗木卡卡西被彻底击溃了，泪水几乎是一瞬间涌了出来。

”别哭，教授，看着我……“带土为他抹着眼泪，”不管你做出什么选择，我都不怪你，这不是你的错，你不必自责。“

”对不起，**卡卡西**，对不起……“

卡卡西死死地扒住他的手掌，嘴唇颤抖，说不出话。

宇智波带土吻上了他左眼那道浅淡的伤疤，泪水挤到嘴唇里，舌尖上一丝咸涩的味道。

”卡卡西，多活一会儿，替我再看看这个美好的世界……“

”不要太早来……“

二次开庭前的三分钟，飞段在公诉席的座位上，等到了将军的到来。宇智波带土孤独地坐在属于他的席位上，只留给下属一个简单的背影。

观众入座，旗木卡卡西作为最重要的证人，在众人瞩目下缓缓走上台前。在简单翻阅了证词资料之后，轻轻把文件封面合上。

在从酒店前往法院的路上，飞段曾问过带土，为什么会对旗木卡卡西会答应配合如此地确信。

在知道自己被利用之后，在知道自己被欺骗感情，被心仪的将军当作弃子之后，同样的话术策略，真的还会奏效第二次吗？

退一万步讲，就算旗木卡卡西真的答应配合，又要如何在庭审中不依靠任何材料举出庞大的证据链？

宇智波带土没有回答。

人心从来没有答案。但作为一位将军，作为一位经验丰富的领袖，他相信自己的直觉和判断，对此几乎没有任何怀疑。

而事实也的确如此。

旗木卡卡西在证人台上，条分缕析、旁征博引、**明显是事先准备好**的翻供，震惊了在座所有旁听的专家。所有未能呈上法院的材料，凭借证人天才般过目不忘的本领，由教授当场口述档案编号，留待庭后调查。

**其中甚至包括几十份来自宇智波宗祠、木叶警署和暗部，南贺神社当天上午仅扫过一眼的密档资料。**

带土注意力不在证人席。后门进来的暗部悄悄移到长官旁边，在他耳边轻轻地耳语了几句。团藏那双时常眯起的眼睛，缓缓地睁开了一些，与宇智波将军的目光在正厅较量着。

”木叶酒店失火，**全体人员成功撤离，无人伤亡**。“

一条不过二十字的信息。短到可以写在一张纸条上，轻易塞进打火机的盖子里。

法官试探性地向暗部长官看去。志村团藏抿口不言，缓缓起身，拉起外套，在众目睽睽下离场向外走去。

没有人再阻止证人陈词。

观众席上坐着火之国核领域几乎所有的高级专家，将全员封嘴灭口意味着领域内人才的整体断代，在其家属已被将军救出，安全得到保证的前提下，暗部此时已没有多少谈判资本。

唯一能做的，只有对出头者的惩戒。

陈词过后，旗木卡卡西走下证人席。剩余早就等在过道的暗部将人拥在中间。教授没有抵抗，他用手轻轻碰了碰心口的火机，随后像一位英雄那样大方地迈开脚步，走向门后厚重压抑的走廊，和等待着他的冰冷的窗口。一双沉静的瞳眸悍然无惧地直视前方，不顾盼左右。

宇智波带土守望着他的背影。看他飘逸的银发逐渐淹没在制服中间。

这一刻，他回想起与他初见时那次会议的场景，想起他西装革履眉眼清淡，想起团藏刚下令时他眼里的慌乱。他终究不是一位天生的战士，不该站在这个无声的战场上。在法官开始提问的时候。带土曾清楚地瞥见他脸上流露出片刻的脆弱。他一人立在房间中央，孤独无助地面对众人的目光，和大筒木与木叶背后阴森的恐怖。

在那一刻，带土似乎觉得自己有那么一些些的后悔。

如果不是你就好了，为什么要是你呢？

整整一个小时。那些罗列清晰的证言——他听不见；那些丝丝入扣的辩证推理——他听不见；那些掷地有声的控诉——他听不见。天花板和四周墙壁扭曲着翻滚挤压过来，陪审团唏嘘的杂音围绕在耳边；唯一清晰的，是他逐渐强大挺立起来的身影，和那晚在自己身边细细的耳语。在离别前夜共寝的那个月夜，卡卡西几乎整夜未合眼地注视着自己的侧脸。他卑微而又大胆，小心翼翼而又绝望地尝试着叫他的名字——“……**带土**” 他念着，“**带土**……”他又念了一遍。他装作没有醒，任他钻到腋窝间忘情地吮吸着自己的味道。

他喜欢他的青涩，喜欢他的不识相，喜欢他文弱身躯里坚硬不屈的骨气。喜欢他明明看清了自己所有的算计，却仍旧忘乎所以飞蛾扑火的痴情。

他是他在这无可救药的世界中仅剩的一点激情。他所有被体制与战火掩埋的善意与勇气，全都在他身上依次点燃。

宇智波带土并不知道自己所说的话，究竟有几分算是话术，几分是真的出自真心。

他也并不清楚自己所做的一切英雄行为——冲撞领导也好，担当先锋也好，坚持追寻真相也好，

——究竟是出于自己的良知，还是仅仅只是为了能够正视那双澄澈见底的眼睛。

不过这一切也都不重要了。宇智波带土望向审判间的门口。教授的身影，带着他对人世最后一点感动，在人群中明明灭灭，最后进到那条望不见尽头的冰冷长廊里，永远地阖上了门。

后门合上。宇智波带土起身，跨过桌子，在众目睽睽之下，穿过法官和证人席间的前台，向出口走去。猩红斗篷大展四开，在枯燥黯淡的房间里嚣张地拍打着。飞段碎步跟了上去，顺着楼梯，走到空荡荡的法院大厅。门外黑色的轿车已经等候多时。将军拾级而下，身形隐没在灿烂的春光里。

飞段上前一步打开车门，开口询问道，”现在我们该怎么办？“

将军弯腰进了后座。司机将钥匙拧开。座椅颤动着，发动机爆出一声低沉的轰响。

”所有的棋子都已经走完了。“

宇智波带土将衣角收到车内，看向前方用令人不寒而栗的语气诉说道，

”现在该轮到将军了。“

**~Chernobyl Crossover Ending~**

**tbc**


	8. 终章 旗木卡卡西的自白书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **预警**
> 
> 其实这章我没法打预警。从作品的角度，很多东西很难界定，也不该去界定。
> 
> 但出于对各种读者的尊重，提出如下阅读建议：
> 
>   1. 不是绿帽文，但也不是单纯的 slash fanfic。所以请**对拆CP敏感，或接受度比较脆弱的读者不要观看。千万不要主动踩雷。**把上一章当做全文结局即可。
>   2. 放下对 HE, BE 的执念。不是所有结局都能用H/B来概括的。
>   3. 如果选择阅读，希望您能一直读到最后。
> 
> 结局算是我对《火影忍者》原著的一个理解。这么写绝对会招骂，但仅就结局安排，这是我个人认为最为合适的走向。
> 
> 所以大家互相尊重。我保留我编写和解释的自由。剩下的全交给读者，好坏评价全盘接受。我为我写的东西负责。
> 
> BGM: Future - S.E.N.S. [墙内](http://music.163.com/song/818393/) [墙外](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_luY2NMjmKA)  


我把本子阖上。

晚春稍凉，幸好座位旁边石炉烘暖。半年以来，每写至深夜骨节僵硬的时候，我都会把手放在上面烤一烤，以便继续动笔时手指可以自由屈伸。

但现在不用了。四月末，白天的微风已能闻到一丝暖意。枝头窜出花骨朵，夏天就要来了。更何况，我夜晚的工作也已经可以告一段落了。

这本书终于写完了。

我不知道我是以怎样的心情决定写下这样一本书的。距宇智波将军离世已有五年。而我也受大筒木事件的辐射影响，需要经常躺在病榻之上。在事情风波已过的今天，木叶以及火之国全境所笼罩的恐怖早已消散，只留下一道钻心的伤疤，待这个国家和他的人民依靠时间慢慢愈合。而这本书，我想，或许就是我进行自我排解的一种方式。

这也就可以解释，我为何要在书里添加那么多虚假可笑的情节。

经济和安置问题可以采取后续补偿。但如果去火之国大地上找寻，任何一位大筒木区域的难民，眼里都残留着一种共同的空洞。心灵的伤口无法弥合。这些被辐射照耀的青年，失去了亲友，失去了家乡，失去了自己生育的可能。他们所有关于生命、爱与激情的记忆，全部被留在了过去。

我也一样。

我不知道我要通过写作找寻什么。

他已经不在了——亦或是说，这字里行间中他与我相关的一切纠缠，本就不曾存在过。

我们是投机的。所有同事都认为我是他最为爱惜的羽翼。常年于战壕中睡卧，宇智波将军向来对距离十分敏感。我是他唯一准许近身的人。我被获准随意出入卧室叫他起床，翻动内衣。饭桌上吃对方盘子里的食物，对嘴喝酒。将军生活不拘小节，其出会时的衣冠领结，亦是每每由我来摆正。所有关于我对他露骨的爱意，都是真的。所有他对我的关爱，长官前的护卫，深夜里的散步，浅睡时披在身上的袍子，大雨时紧紧依靠的肩膀，甚至于那一次次直白表露出对我的喜欢，全都是真的。

只是这种感情，真的就只停留在“喜欢”二字上，容不得再往下消想。

他是一个太阳一样纯粹的人。

可我不一样，我有我的贪心。

我知道。哪怕他有一瞬间企图真正抓牢我，我都会在那一秒钟里将自己整个地交给他。我会将我的前途、名誉、金钱、廉耻，全部流亡。我已历经过最深切的恐惧，世上没有任何一处卑下的角落我不愿与他同去。他只须多说一句话，多向我靠近一步。

……可惜没有。

他可以将对下属的疼爱在人前说到尽兴，可以在旧识面前炫耀般揽过我的肩膀，可以在走下屋顶时推开众人倒在我的怀里，可以在我醉酒时为我拉松领带，可以看着我的眼睛笑着说“我的教授”。可我不行。他不晓得为什么我在他上天台时害怕到手脚发凉，不晓得我为什么激动到醉酒，不晓得我为何不能倒在他的臂弯里，他不晓得那晚烛光映衬下他看向我眼底的一瞬间，我几乎就要冲动地吻上去。可我不可以。

我的爱意没法宣之于口。

我是他的教授。但他终究不是我的将军。

我不是一个勇敢的人。

生长在木叶，我被教育服从和忍耐是不可违背的天职。从优等生到研究员再到核机电组组长，三十一岁之前，我的人生可谓寸步不离常轨。即便是在木叶对大筒木事故的研讨会上，我的质疑也在秋道部长的反问下近乎销声匿迹。是宇智波将军先开了口。是他为我挡掉了当时在座十八位官僚的言语威胁；媒体会上军人的妻子们闯进会场对我大吼：是我的科学夺走了她们的孩子和丈夫。是他在汹涌的镁光灯和话筒线下把我护在身后，为我开了路。他自以为我的优秀品质，都不是我的。我本是个怯懦无用的人，无非是为了追上他的背影，我才变得勇敢，变得坚定，变得正直，变得能够承受世间所有非人的恐惧、压力和苦痛，变得前所未有的强大。

我本没有资格站在他的身侧。

事实上，在最终审判法庭的证人席上，我未敢轻发一言。而宇智波将军也并没有来得及参加最终的审判。我在堂上陈词之时，他已病入膏肓。医院病床上，半边身子亦已白化。而在他生命行将终止之时，陪伴在他身侧的，是自战前便一直等待守候的妻子琳。那是他真正的光明。在三战期间，这位勇敢的女性是当年少数自愿从军的女兵之一。木叶观念传统。火之国这队穿着裙子上战场，具有钢铁意志的女兵队伍，至今仍是被各国称道的传奇。这对沙场伉俪一起结伴扶持了二十三年之久。参会之前，两人刚刚结束长达数年的分离，宇智波将军戍边期限结束回都，在首都同妻子置下了一套不大不小的房子。与我共事时，深夜闲谈间将军亦曾常提他那位坚强美丽的夫人。酒至半醺处，流露出对她无可抑制的愧疚和思念，令人动容。两人尚无子嗣——但他们原应该有。因此我无法想象他在义无反顾率领兵士上天台处理反应堆时，到底要下定多大的觉悟。

在宇智波将军尚且在世的时候，我没能鼓起勇气去看他。贵夫人曾给我来过一封短信——将军其时身体抱恙已无力起笔。她先是对我在大筒木期间对她夫君的照料表示感谢。其后简单问候了我的近况，工作顺利与否，尤其，身体是否安好。回信万难措辞，起了三次稿都终于撕毁。我不知如何面对这份心意。尽管在这场不亚于三战的生死行动中，是我与他一起呼吸，一起熬夜，一起承担来自国家、来自家族、来自人民的压力与苦难，在这场孤独而不可能胜利的战争中，是我一直陪在他身侧。但毕竟也是我在最初会议上自以为是的吵嘴将他拖入这场不幸，是我夺走了这位女性所深爱的丈夫，夺走了她尚未出世的孩子和后半生的幸福。我该如何面对这封夫人笔下，实则出自他本人的挂念？又有何颜面带着自己这份不纯的心思，去拜见他的遗孀？

出于这种无法开解的愧疚，我没有出席将军的葬礼。

仪式举行的清晨，我借了研究所的公车，企图重返大筒木。我想看一看我们一同开会的军用帐篷，深夜闲叙的招待所和林荫小道，重温他的每一个动作、眼神，每一句话语。或许通过这种方式，我可以稍稍卸却一年来压在心头的忆想。但只可惜，因为辐射残留，大筒木已成为禁区。边界士兵驻扎，铁丝网延伸开去。即便是当初指导撤离行动指挥官之一的我，也不被允许再踏入一步。那里就像是一座巨大的坟墓，将无数人的往昔，和我不可言说的私心，一起永久地封存在过去，不可开启。

同一时间的木叶，国家烈士陵园里，正在举行一场盛大的国葬。死者遗孀蒙面带头，路人垂首，3000名大筒木的士兵代表自发地拥在棺柩后，为这位伟大的、曾两次救国于水火的将军送行。而在此处，早上十点的寒风吹响了蓑草。我独自立在荒野之上，遥望着铁丝网里的我们同处的旧迹。

此刻只留下我，和**我的**宇智波将军。

我终究不可能像外人那样祭奠他。

他不止是我的长官，是我的英雄。

他是我的光明。是我的爱情。是我在恐怖房间里仍不竭燃烧的生命。

可对于他而言，我究竟算什么？

我不懂。

在南贺神社的那个下午，我们发生了史无前例的争吵。

在书里，我写了将军对我的冷漠和欺骗——这也是我认为以他的身份，他应该对我做的。

可是他没有。

事实上，那个坚持想要吐出真相的人，是我。反而是宇智波将军，那天以近乎偏执的疯狂，企图阻止我无谓的牺牲。

我没有顾及他的命令——从法理上讲，自打走出大筒木边界的那一刻，我们的上下级关系就已经解除，我的行动已不受他的管辖。而比书中所写的更早，对于黑色绝缘棒真相后的政治角力，我早在辐射发生后的第一个月就有所觉察。暗部调档的困难，以及南贺神社档案的运送的拖延。因此早在他对表露出亲昵之前，我就清楚，想要公布真相扳倒团藏，我恐怕将是必须被他牺牲的一只弃子。

可这对我来说，又有什么所谓？我是一个将死的人，生命长短与我而言没有太大意义。如果将军想让我成为他的箭矢，我又何必在这世上再行苟活。

我不可能成为他的挚爱。此生不可能牵手，不可能在月下拥抱，不可能在他崩溃伤心时亲吻他的嘴唇。所有我写在书中，那些一年来藏在心中的痴嗔幻想，都不会有。但至少我能让他在离开之前，看到他想看到的未来。

这是我自己的意志。

整个春季，我都在紧锣密鼓地准备材料。规劝的信件如雪片般飞进邮筒，来自医院的，将军府的，以及我们共同朋友的。我没有理会。我带着一种决绝的态度和视死如归的平静，等待着最终审判的到来。可就在上法庭的前一天，在行将入睡的时候，我迎来了一位让我无法拒绝的客人。尽管我们素未谋面，但我几乎立即认出了来人的身份。时值晚上十一点半，不是一位有这样身份的贵妇人应该出行的时间，更何况是独身前往一位陌生男性的宅邸。但她还是来了。宇智波夫人以一种女性独有的温柔和强硬，亲手将信件交于我手上。

我一直以为里面含着命令或抱怨，这符合他一贯的行事风格。可是没有。这是一封沉重的命书。从不拖泥带水的宇智波将军，把信件写得拖沓而啰嗦。洋洋洒洒近万言，全都是他同我在那半年里的怀念。他写到我在他开会饮料里刻意掺的调味酒，写到他在入秋刚觉冷时恰好变厚的被子，写到床头每天按场合配好叠整齐的衣衫勋章，写到他从不发皱鲜红油亮的猩红袍，和叼烟转头时永远能恰好碰到的火苗。他写得很含蓄，却近乎深情。而直到结尾，也没有写一句让我不要送死的话。我几乎能听到他笑着说，我太懂得你骨子里的固执，知道自己劝不了你，所以只能在临终前送你一份薄礼，应该是能用得上的东西，算是最后我对你的一点心意。

随信而来的，是一章刻着刀徽的神威信符。这是火之国对英雄授予的最高荣誉。宇智波将军一共有两颗，一颗为表彰他在三战时的英勇护国，另一颗代表刚刚过去的大筒木。

三战那一颗交由妻子保管，而大筒木的那一颗，他以私人馈赠的方式留给了我。将军说，后面的事情我已交代好，您不必费心。见符如见人。在我死后，你可以凭此符，调动当时所有封锁的档案材料，以及三战与大筒木期间的所有旧属。

今后你或许还会承受许多苦难。但即便如此，我也相信你会继续贯彻自己的原则。你曾说过作为科学家，有话直说是你的处世之道。

而我虽说此生无法与君同行，

但请记住，我的千军万马与你同在，我亦时刻与你同在。

我将永远是你的宇智波将军，为你开疆拓土，为你披荆斩棘。

——虽千难万险，刀山火海，

吾为君往矣。

我认得他的字迹。相比一年前大筒木在公文上爽朗有力的签名，信上的笔画显得颤抖而软弱。我无法想象他是怎样在膏肓病体下坚持由自己写就这封冗长而啰嗦的万言书的。也不晓得他是如何拖着半边已然白化无法行动的身体，忍着烧灼的痛感，在两个月内坚持单独会完所有72名属下的。

他直到在床榻上的最后关头，还在保护我。

在他葬礼的那一天，我立在大筒木的边界外，掏出神威信符，佩戴在我的心口上。

我开始了属于我征程。

我开始孤独的奔走。尽管我只是体制内一个微不足道的文人，我仍然有我的原则和信念。我相信这个国家的未来，相信这世上仍有可以冲破这具恐怖房间的希望。

而他的那些属下，也真的随我一同南征北战。

是他们，将当初从天台上倒下台阶宇智波将军搀扶了起来，也同样是一双双无名的手臂，为我扫清障碍，将我推向光明，将这个国家推向光明。

这些人里，也包括宇智波夫人。在最后关头，文件在木叶高层顾问团中卡住，在我和众多少将中校都束手无策，即将功亏一篑的情况下，多亏宇智波夫人愿意挺身而出，在社交场上为我奔走出面斡旋。这位夫人用她无可比拟的魅力和勇气，在这场无硝烟的战争中添下了浓墨重彩的一笔。而她却拒绝了我的致谢。她以极为谦卑的语气，在信里明言能够帮到我是她莫大的荣幸。一点奔走上的辛苦是微不足道的。这是我夫君的遗愿，而他将他所有的热忱、希望与守护托付给了你。“我很庆幸，他能有您这样的属下。”她写道，“如果带土泉下有知，一定会为你感到骄傲的。”

这对携手走过战场的夫妻，直到将军临终前最后一刻，仍紧扣着双手。而在将军去世后，宇智波夫人根据将军遗嘱，收养了昔日长官波风水门的孩子。“那是一个金发的小男孩儿，有着天空一样碧蓝的眼睛。笑起来和说大话的样子，和你的将军生前一模一样。” 她并不为自己未能生育而有丝毫遗憾，“我看着鸣人和佐助一天天长大，感到一种生命轮回的力量在房间里生长着。尽管承受了战争的动荡、天灾的苦难和亲人的离去，这个家现在仍然每天被欢笑充满。世上各事不可能都尽如人意，时间或许不能抚平所有的伤痛，但他人可以。重要的不是过去，而是现在陪伴在身侧的人。我们没有生育子嗣，但我仍然感到幸福。我还有鸣人和佐助，这个国家所有的未来和希望，就是我们的孩子。”

这些年，通过暗中活动，研究所的安全机制已大有改善。与此相应的，在大筒木事件的影响和背后的政治斡旋下，志村团藏下台，取而代之的是木叶开国功臣的孙女千手纲手姬。相信她会继承祖父开国时的初心理想，将这个国家带往更加光明的方向。

而尽管同僚常说我是以一己之力推动了能源界和政界的改革。但我深知，这不是我的功劳。这份荣耀属于在我身后无数不可言姓名的战士，属于第三次大战，和大筒木事件牺牲的所有勇者，属于那数十位愿追随我不离身侧的少将中校，也属于我的宇智波将军。

若不是宇智波将军，我也不会有勇气去对抗，也不会有力量撬动如此庞大的体制。

是他坚定不移的意志和无形中的千军万马，让我感到不再孤独。

我能感到他一直守护在我身侧。

尽管我有我荒唐的私心，尽管这份永远不可对任何人诉说的心意，曾折磨我到几乎精神错乱的地步。但我不曾后悔。我庆幸能够遇见他，也庆幸自己那么奋不顾身的爱过。是他在无边无际的黑暗中给予了我一丝弥足珍贵的温暖，也是他给予了我最终冲破暗夜的力量与希望。

事到如今，我没有丝毫遗憾。

如今我也已经到了需要流连病榻的阶段。纲手姬曾邀请我出席下月大筒木事件的听证会。这是为了真相的尊严，为了科学的名誉，也是为了给全国人民以及牺牲的勇士们一个交代。可我的身体应该撑不到那个时候了。过去半年，我将当初事件的所有证据重新梳理了一遍。我已趁昨天后辈来访的空档，将这些材料和我的自述录音带转交给木叶的高层。而宇智波家的遗孤也已有了下处。到此为止，我的使命也该结束了。

希望我在到那边的时候，将军能够满意我这个下属交上的答卷。

我想我们一定会重逢的。尽管事情过去许久，我也已不再执着于当时自己那点儿女情长，但临到终了，我还是忍不住想象我们再见时的样子。

他去世前应该是全身白化的。这也是我当时不忍去看他的原因之一——我们在夏天相识相知，那时他满头浓密黑发，坚硬倒竖，我想象不到他头披霜雪的样子。

我一直觉得他会对我在离别后的不闻不问有所责怪。直到我在为大筒木走访他昔日属下时遇到飞段，他才把那封将军在探访时遗给他的信封交给我。

那是一封他没有让夫人经手的信件。里面一个字都没有。只有那幅我曾背着他藏在图纸下的素描，和那把我在最后一晚为他理发时用的剪刀。

琳曾在信件中不无悲哀地向我简略地提及过他的伤口。将军曾拐着弯地向周围人讨要镜子，但她没有拿。

我才后知后觉地想到，他有着送信的本事，尽可以把我直接叫到病房嘱托后事，没必要忍着手臂钻心的疼痛去写那封唠叨的万言书。我想这可能是对我不曾到来的一种默许。又亦或是，我贪心地想，我的心意从来就没有付之东流。而他也真的有那么一点点的不甘心。他不愿我见到他的狼狈。我看着那张我偷偷为他草画的那张肖像，或许这就是他希望一直在我心目中留存的样子，永远是那个昂然直视前方、英俊的、屹立不倒的宇智波将军。

而我认为在我们重逢的时候，他也一定会是我们初见时那副英武的模样。

这一次，我们或许可以抛下过去，抛下过往所有黑暗沧桑的历史与无法洗刷的恐惧，在另外一个世界，重新开始。

而我依然会如这一生那样，追随他而去。

感谢我的将军，让我度过了充满意义的一生。

感谢这个不尽如人意的世界。

感谢所有人。

我将把我所有的遗产赠给在神树后续处理基金会。

向所有为填平这场灾难所付出的人们致敬。正是由于你们的无私奉献，木叶的血脉才能再次在这片土地茁壮成长。这个国家之所以生生不息，不是由于它的体制，也不是因为我们这些无聊而怯懦的官僚，而是因为每个时代都有这样一批无畏的英雄，明知路途迢远，仍不顾生死奋勇向前。

是你们造就了火之国的伟大。火之国将世代以你们为荣。

愿世界不再有战争。愿世间不再有谎言。

愿有情人皆能终伴到老，愿所有流离失所的游子都能重归家园。

愿阳光能再次照耀到这片土地上。

如果将军在天有灵，一定也会这样祈祷的。

天佑火之国。

天佑木叶。

写于xx年x月x日

木叶科教部部长、中央研究院院长

旗木卡卡西

**~ Ending (Naruto Ver.) ~**

**恐怖房间 全文终**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章番外：[给旗木卡卡西的一封信](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/23823859)

**Author's Note:**

> **致敬**
> 
> Chernobyl (HBO)
> 
> 岸本齐史 NARUTO
> 
> S·A·阿列克谢耶维奇《切尔诺贝利的祭祷》
> 
> 伊恩·麦克尤恩《赎罪》
> 
> 斯蒂芬·茨威格《一个女人一生中的二十四小时》
> 
> **To those who suffered and sacrificed.**


End file.
